DAMN KARMA
by AntharesMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger está en el mejor momento de su carrera cuando sufre un accidente y muere. En el más allá, se entera de que ha acumulado mal karma a lo largo de su vida. Pronto descubre cuál es su castigo y para cumplirlo debe acumular buen karma para ascender por la escalera de la reencarnación y volver a ser humana. Pero el camino es duro y está plagado de contratiempos. A.U
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _ **El karma no es sinónimo de venganza, el karma es el equilibrio cósmico, la ley de causa y efecto.**_

 _ **Todo lo que se va vuelve.**_

 _ **Es el reflejo de tus acciones.**_

 **-EL DÍA QUE EL KARMA VINO POR MI-**

El día de mi muerte no tuvo ninguna gracia. Y no sólo porque me muriera. Para ser exactos, eso ocupó como mucho el puesto número seis de los peores momentos del día.

En el puesto número cinco se situó el instante en que Lily me miró con ojos de sueño y me preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa, mamá? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Al oír la pregunta, me vino a la cabeza la respuesta siguiente: «Si hace cinco años hubiera sabido que tu cumpleaños y la entrega de los Premios TV coincidirían un día, habría procurado que nacieras antes. ¡Con cesárea!»

Pero me limité a decirle a media voz: —Lo siento, tesoro.

Lily se mordisqueó la manga del pijama con tristeza y como yo no podía aguantar más esa mirada, rápidamente añadí la frase mágica que vuelve a poner una sonrisa en cualquier cara infantil triste:

— ¿Quieres ver tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Yo aún no lo había visto. Se tuvo que encargar Harry, porque yo, con tanto trabajo, hacía meses que no iba a comprar a ningún sitio. Tampoco lo echaba de menos. No había nada que me pusiera más nerviosa que perder un tiempo precioso en la cola del supermercado.

Y las cosas hermosas de la vida, desde ropa hasta zapatos y productos de cosmética, no me hacía falta ir a comprarlas.

Me las suministraban amablemente las mejores marcas por ser Hermione Granger, la presentadora del programa de televisión de debates más importante de Gran Bretaña. La revistasme incluían entre las «mujeres mejor vestidas que rondaban los treinta», en tanto que otra gran revista de prensa rosa me definía menos halagadoramente como una «castaña regordeta con exceso de caderas». Me querellé contra la revista porque yo había prohibido publicar fotos de mi familia.

—Aquí tenemos a una preciosa mujercita que quiere su regalo —grité desde casa.

Y desde el jardín llegó el eco de una respuesta:

— ¡Pues esa preciosa mujercita tendrá que venir aquí!

Cogí de la mano a mí emocionada hija y le dije: —Anda, ponte las zapatillas.

—No quiero ponérmelas —protestó Lily.

— ¡Te vas a resfriar! —advertí.

Pero ella se limitó a contestar: —Pues ayer no me resfrié. Y tampoco llevaba zapatillas.

Y, antes de que hubiera encontrado un argumento razonable contra esa lógica infantil cerrada y obtusa, Lily ya corría descalza por el jardín, resplandeciente de rocío.

La seguí, derrotada y respirando profundamente.

Olía a «pronto será primavera» y me alegré por millonésima vez, con una mezcla de perplejidad y orgullo, de poder ofrecerle a mi hija una fantástica casa con un enorme jardín en Wimbledon Park, cuando yo me había criado en un bloque de pisos prefabricados que se encontraban en Enfienl. Allí, nuestro jardín apenas lo formaban tres jardineras, plantadas de geranios, pensamientos y colillas.

Harry esperaba a Lily junto a una jaula para conejos que él mismo había montado.

A sus treinta y tres años seguía siendo rematadamente atractivo, como una versión en joven de George Clooney. Su físico seguramente aún me volvería loca, si las cosas aún hubieran ido bien entre nosotros.

Pero, por desgracia, en ese momento nuestra relación era tan estable como la Unión Soviética en 1989. Y tenía el mismo futuro.

Harry llevaba fatal lo de estar casado con una mujer de éxito, y yo convivir con un amo de casa frustrado, cada día más harto de tener que oír los comentarios de las demás madres en el parque infantil: «Es genial que un hombre se ocupe de sus hijos en vez de ir persiguiendo el éxito.»

Así pues, nuestras conversaciones empezaban a menudo con «Te importa más tu trabajo que nosotros» y acababan aún con más frecuencia con «Ojo, Mione, estás a punto de colmar el vaso».

Antes, al menos luego nos reconciliábamos haciendo el amor. Ahora ya hacía tres meses que no lo hacíamos. Y era una lástima, porque nuestras relaciones sexuales eran desde buenas hasta excelentes, todo dependía de si estábamos en mejor o peor forma aquel día. Y eso tiene que significar algo porque con los hombres que tuve antes de Harry Potter, las relaciones sexuales no habían sido precisamente como para hacer la ola.

—Aquí tienes tu regalo, preciosa —dijo mi esposo sonriendo, y señaló el conejillo de Indias que mordisqueaba en el cubil.

Lily gritó entusiasmada: — ¡Un conejillo de Indias!

Y yo pensé, horrorizada: « ¡Una conejilla de las narices preñada!»

Mientras hija contemplaba radiante de alegría a su nueva mascota, yo cogí a Harry por el hombro y me lo llevé aparte.

—Ese animal está a punto de tener crías —le dije.

—No, Hermione, sólo está un poco gordo —me calmó.

— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De una protectora de animales —contestó con insolencia.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has comprado en una tienda de animales?

—Porque ahí los animales están tan desesperados como los tipos que salen en tu programa.

¡Bang! Eso tenía que tocarme, y lo hizo.

Respiré hondo, miré el reloj y dije con voz ahogada: —Ni treinta segundos.

— ¿Cómo que «ni treinta segundos»? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No has estado ni treinta segundos hablando conmigo sin reprocharme que hoy voy a la entrega de los premios.

—No te reprocho nada. Sólo cuestiono tus prioridades —replicó.

Todo aquello me exasperaba, porque yo habría querido que él me acompañara a la concesión de los Premios TV. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ser el mejor momento de mi carrera profesional. Y, maldita sea, mi marido debería estar a mi lado. Pero no podía cuestionar sus prioridades, porque éstas consistían en organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily.

Así pues, dije con acritud: — ¡Y la coneja de las narices está preñada!

—Hazle un test de embarazo —replicó Harry secamente, y se fue hacia la jaula.

Lo miré echando chispas mientras él sacaba el conejillo y lo ponía en brazos de una Lily supercontenta. Los dos le dieron de comer diente de león. Y yo estaba a un lado. En cierto modo, fuera de juego, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en mi lugar de costumbre dentro de nuestra pequeña familia.

Un sitio nada agradable.

Y allí, fuera de juego, no pude evitar pensar en mi propio test de embarazo.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

No me venía la regla y conseguí ignorarlo durante seis días con una energía represora sobrehumana.

Al séptimo hice un _sprint*_ hasta la farmacia a primera hora de la mañana con un «mierda, mierda, mierda» en los labios.

Compré un test de embarazo, volví a casa con otro _sprint_ , el test se me cayó dentro del váter de tan nerviosa que estaba, volví corriendo a la farmacia, compré otro test, regresé de nuevo corriendo, meé en el tubito y tuve que esperar un minuto.

Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida.

Un minuto en el dentista ya es largo. Un minuto de música y bailes tradicionales en televisión es todavía más largo. Pero el minuto que un puto test de embarazo necesita para decidir si marcará una segunda línea o no es la prueba de paciencia más dura del mundo.

Aunque aún fue más duro ver la segunda línea.

Consideré la posibilidad de abortar, pero no podía soportar la idea. Mi amiga Ginny tuvo que hacerlo a los diecinueve años, después de nuestras vacaciones en Italia y yo había visto lo mucho que había sufrido por ello. Tenía muy claro que, a pesar de la dureza a la que estaba acostumbrada por ser presentadora de un programa de debate, llevaría los remordimientos de conciencia mucho peor que Ginny.

Así pues, siguieron nueve meses que me desconcertaron muchísimo: mientras de mí se adueñaba el pánico, Harry me cuidaba con el máximo cariño y estaba increíblemente ilusionado con la criatura. De alguna manera, eso me ponía furiosa, pues me hacía sentir aún más como una madre desnaturalizada.

En realidad, el proceso del embarazo me resultó enormemente abstracto. Veía ecografías y notaba patadas en la barriga. Pero sólo en poquísimos y breves momentos de felicidad fui capaz de comprender que dentro de mí crecía una personita.

La mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupada luchando contra las náuseas y los cambios hormonales. Y asistiendo a cursos de preparación para el parto donde tenías que «notarte el útero».

Seis semanas antes del parto dejé de trabajar y tumbada en el sofá de casa, me formé una idea de cómo deben de sentirse las ballenas varadas en la playa. Los días transcurrían con lentitud y, cuando rompí aguas, podría haberme sentido aliviada de que por fin llegara la hora, si no hubiera estado precisamente haciendo cola en la caja de un supermercado.

Me tumbé enseguida en el suelo frío, como me había indicado el médico que hiciera en tal caso. A mi alrededor, los clientes comentaban cosas como: «¿No es Hermione Granger, la presentadora de siempre?», «Me da igual, ¡la cuestión es que abran otra caja!» y «Me alegro de no ser yo quien tiene que limpiar esta porquería».

La ambulancia tardó cuarenta y tres minutos en llegar, durante los cuales firmé algunos autógrafos y tuve que aclararle a la cajera que se había creado una falsa imagen de los presentadores masculinos de las noticias

(«No, no todos son maricones»).

Al llegar al hospital empezó un parto de veinticinco horas. La comadrona no paraba de estimularme entre los terribles dolores:

«Sé positiva. ¡Dale la bienvenida!» Y yo, desquiciada por el dolor, pensé: «Si sobrevivo, te mato, zorra.»

Creí que me moría. Sin Harry y sus maneras tranquilizadoras seguramente no lo habría soportado. No dejaba de repetirme con voz firme: «¡Estoy contigo! ¡Siempre!» Y yo le apretujaba la mano con tanta fuerza que pasó semanas sin poder moverla bien. (Las enfermeras me confesaron después que siempre ponían nota a los maridos según el cariño con que trataban a sus mujeres en las horas estresantes del parto. Potter consiguió un sensacional 9,7. La nota media general era de 2,73.)

Cuando, después de aquel tormento, los médicos me pusieron a Lily —completamente estrujada por el parto—encima de la barriga, todos los dolores quedaron olvidados.

No podía verla porque los médicos aún me estaban atendiendo. Pero notaba su piel suave y arrugada. Y ése fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ahora, cinco años después, Lily estaba delante de mí en el jardín y yo no podía celebrar con ella su cumpleaños porque tenía que ir a la entrega de los Premios TV.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué con el corazón encogido a mi pequeña, que estaba pensando un nombre para la conejilla («Se llamará Pipi, Lav-Lav o Pansy»). Le di un beso y le prometí:

—Mañana pasaré el día contigo princesa.

Harry comentó con desdén:

—Si ganas el premio, mañana estarás todo el día concediendo entrevistas.

—Pues entonces pasaré el lunes con Lily —repliqué mosqueada.

—Tienes que reunirte con los de la redacción —contraatacó.

—Pues no iré.

—Sí, seguro —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que despertó en mí el profundo deseo de meterle un cartucho de dinamita en la boca. Y concluyó—: Nunca tienes tiempo para la niña.

Al oírlo, los ojos tristes de Lily dijeron: «Papá tiene razón.» Y eso me llegó al alma. Tanto que me puse a temblar.

Desconcertada, le acaricié el pelo a mi princesa y le dije: «Te juro por lo más sagrado que pronto pasaremos juntas un día fantástico.»

Lily sonrió débilmente. Mi querido marido se disponía a decir algo, pero lo atravesé con la mirada y sabiamente, se lo repensó. Seguro que vio en mis ojos un atisbo de los cartuchos de dinamita.

Estreché de nuevo a Lily, salí a la terraza, entré en casa, respiré con fuerza y pedí un taxi al aeropuerto.

A estas alturas aún no sospechaba cuán difícil sería cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a Lilly

 **-oOo-**

 ** _De las memorias de Casanova: En mi vida número ciento trece como hormiga, un día me dirigí a la superficie con una compañía. Por orden de la reina, teníamos que reconocer el terreno alrededor de nuestro dominio. Marchábamos bajo un calor abrasador sobre unas piedras ardientes, caldeadas por el sol, cuando, en unos segundos, el sol oscureció de un modo casi apocalíptico._**

 ** _Mis ojos otearon el cielo y vi la suela de una sandalia de mujer descendiendo imparable hacia nosotros. Fue como si el cielo cayera sobre nuestras cabezas. Y entonces pensé: «Una vez más tengo que morir porque un humano no presta suficiente atención a sus pasos.»_**

 **-oOo-**

En el puesto número cuatro de los momentos más miserables del día se situó la visión de mi imagen reflejada en el espejo de los lavabos del aeropuerto. Ese momento no fue miserable porque una vez más comprobara que tenía demasiadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos para ser una mujer de treinta y tres años.

Tampoco porque mi pelo de paja se negara rotundamente a colocarse de un modo razonable (para todo eso ya tenía hora con mi estilista Padma dos horas antes de la entrega de los premios). Fue un instante malo porque me descubrí preguntándome si le resultaría atractiva a Draco Malfoy.

Draco también estaba nominado en la categoría de «Mejor presentador de informativos» y era conocido por ser un hombre casi albino y atractivo hasta la obscenidad que, a diferencia de la mayoría de presentadores del país, tenía un encanto natural. Malfoy era consciente del efecto que provocaba en las mujeres y le gustaba sacar partido de ello. Y, cada vez que coincidíamos en una fiesta de los medios de comunicación, me miraba profundamente a los ojos y decía: «Si tú me hicieras caso, renunciaría a todas estas mujeres.» Naturalmente, esa frase contenía tanta verdad como la afirmación:

«En el Polo Sur hay elefantes rosas.» Pero una parte de mí deseaba que fuera verdad. Y otra parte de mí soñaba con ganar el Premio TV luego pasearme por la mesa de Draco con orgullo y una risita ligeramente triunfal y por la noche, practicar sexo salvaje con él en el hotel. Durante horas. Hasta que el director del hotel aporreara la puerta porque un grupo de rock que se alojaba al lado se quejaba del ruido.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de mí me odiaba por lo que pensaban las dos primeras partes. Si acababa en la cama con Malfoy, seguro que la aventura llegaría a oídos de la prensa, Harry pediría el divorcio y yo, una madre desnaturalizada, le rompería definitivamente el corazón a mi pequeña Lily.

Mi deseo de acostarme con Draco me provocó entonces tal sentimiento de culpa que no pensaba volver a mirar mi cara en un espejo durante los próximos veinte años.

Me lavé las manos deprisa, salí de los lavabos del aeropuerto y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque. Allí me saludó Blaise Zabini con un eufórico «Hoy será nuestro día, ¡cariño!», y me pellizcó con fuerza en la mejilla. Zabini, siempre vestido de punta en blanco, era mi redactor jefe y mi mentor.

Casi, casi, mi maestro Yoda personal, aunque con bastante más dominio de la sintaxis. Me había descubierto en la emisora de radio de Londres donde trabajé al acabar los estudios. Al principio fui una insignificante redactora.

Pero un domingo por la mañana el presentador no apareció. La noche anterior había salido de copas y le había expuesto a un portero turco de discoteca la teoría de que su madre era una perra sarnosa.

Tuve que salir espontáneamente «al aire» para sustituir a aquel hombre, que estaría indispuesto por mucho tiempo, y dije por primera vez en mi vida: «Son las seis de la mañana, buenos días.» A partir de ese momento me convertí en adicta. Amaba la embriaguez de la adrenalina al encenderse la luz roja.

¡Ése era mi destino!

Zabini siguió mi trabajo durante unos meses, finalmente me buscó y me dijo: «Tiene usted la mejor voz que jamás he oído.» Y me dio trabajo en la cadena de televisión más excitante de Gran Bretaña. Me enseñó a presentarme ante las cámaras. Y me indicó lo más importante para moverse en ese mundo: desbancar a los colegas.

En esta última disciplina, gracias a sus enseñanzas maduré hasta convertirme en una gran maestra, y en la redacción me llamaban «La que va dejando cadáveres a su paso y encima los pisotea».

Pero, si ése era el precio por vivir mi destino, lo pagaba con gusto.

-Sí, hoy será nuestro día -le dije a Blaise con una sonrisa atormentada.

Me miró y preguntó:-¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

Puesto que no podía responder «Quiero acostarme con Draco Malfoy, el de la competencia», me limité a decir: -No, todo va bien.

-No hace falta que disimules. Sé perfectamente qué te ocurre -replicó.

El pánico me embargó: ¿Sabía lo de Malfoy? ¿Lo había visto coqueteando conmigo en la recepción a los medios que ofrecieron en la Cancillería? ¿Y que yo me había puesto colorada como si Robbie Williams me hubiera hecho subir al escenario en pleno concierto?

Zabini sonrió.

-Yo en tu lugar también estaría nervioso. No te nominan todos los días a los Premios TV.

Por un segundo me sentí aliviada: no se trataba de Malfoy. Sin embargo, acto seguido tuve que tragar saliva. Realmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero mi mala conciencia hacia Lily los había estado reprimiendo toda la mañana. En cambio, ahora, todo el nerviosismo volvía a hacer acto de presencia con todas sus fuerzas: ¿Ganaría el premio esa noche? ¿Filmarían todas las cámaras mi radiante sonrisa de vencedora? ¿O sólo saldría en el periódico del domingo como «la perdedora regordeta»?

Mis dedos se acercaron nerviosos a la boca, pero en el último segundo fui capaz de apartar los dientes para no comerme las uñas.

Al llegar a Escocia nos registramos en un hotel de lujo donde se alojaban todos los nominados a los Premios TV de Gran Bretaña. Una vez en la habitación, me eché sobre la cama blanda, hice zapping a un ritmo de una décima de segundo por canal, fui a parar a la televisión de pago y me pregunté quién demonios desembolsaba veintidós euros por una película porno titulada _Bailo por esperma_.

Decidí no sacrificar demasiadas neuronas con esa pregunta y bajar al vestíbulo a tomarme uno de esos tés relajantes chinos que tienen un ligero sabor a sopa de pescado.

En el vestíbulo, un pianista tocaba baladas de Richard Clayderman tan agobiantes que imaginé que estábamos en un _salón_ del Salvaje Oeste: él tocando sus melodías y yo organizando un linchamiento.

Y de repente, justo cuando me encontraba en casa del herrero de Dodge City preparando el alquitrán y las plumas con mis muchachos, vi a... Draco Malfoy.

Se estaba registrando en la recepción, y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Una parte de mí esperaba que Malfoy me viera. Otra parte rezaba para que incluso se sentara conmigo. Pero la mayor parte de mí se preguntaba cómo podía acallar de una vez a las otras dos partes, estúpidas y cargantes, que me complicaban la vida.

Efectivamente, me miró y me sonrió. La parte de mí que lo había deseado tuvo un arrebato de alegría irrefrenable y gritó, al viejo estilo de Pedro Picapiedra: _«Yabba Dabba Doo!»_

Draco se acercó a mí y se sentó a la mesa con un amable «Hola, Hermione».

La parte que había rezado por ello cogió a la parte uno y cantó con ella: _«Oh, happy day!»_ Cuando la parte tres se disponía a protestar, las otras dos partes la cogieron, la amordazaron y mascullaron: «¡Cierra el pico de una vez, aguafiestas!»

-¿Nerviosa por lo de esta noche? -me preguntó el dueño de mis fantasías.

Yo me esforcé por disimular mi nerviosismo y por dar con una respuesta lo más aguda posible.

-No -respondí al cabo de unos segundos interminables, y tuve que admitir que esa respuesta dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a agudeza.

Draco estaba tranquilo.

-Tampoco tienes por qué; seguro que ganas.

Lo dijo con tanto encanto que estuve casi a punto de creer que hablaba sinceramente. Pero, claro, él estaba firmemente convencido de que ganaría él.

-Y, cuando hayas ganado, brindaremos por ello -prosiguió.

-Sí, lo haremos -repliqué.

Esa respuesta tampoco fue brillante, pero al menos había pronunciado tres palabras seguidas con sentido. Era un pequeño progreso en cuanto a desenvoltura.

-¿También brindaremos si gano yo? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Pues claro -respondí con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Entonces, pase lo que pase, será una bonita velada.

Se levantó visiblemente satisfecho (tenía lo que quería) y dijo: -Perdona, pero tengo que irme. Tengo que arreglarme.

Lo observé mientras se iba, vi, su fantástico trasero y me imaginé qué aspecto tendría debajo de la ducha. Y, al pensarlo, me mordí las uñas.

 **-oOo-**

-¿Qué les ha pasado a tus uñas? Ni que pasaras hambre -preguntó mi estilista mientras me daba unos retoques en el salón de peluquería del hotel.

A mi lado se reunía una concentración de féminas del sector: actrices, presentadoras, floreros de famosos.

Ninguna era candidata a ningún premio, sólo trataban de desbancar a la competencia en el «ver y dejarse ver». Todas me deseaban mucha suerte y, naturalmente, no hablaban en serio. Igual que yo no hablaba en serio cuando decía: «Estás preciosa» o « ¡Tienes un tipo fantástico!» o «Exageras, tu nariz no serviría de helipuerto».

Así estuvimos charlando hipócritamente. Hasta que Cho Chang entró en el salón.

Cho quedaría como mucho la cuarta en un concurso de dobles de la "reputada presentadora" Rita Skeeter y había sido mi predecesora en el programa de entrevistas en horario de noche. Me había hecho con su puesto porque yo era mejor. Y porque yo era más trabajadora. Y porque yo había advertido discretamente a la dirección de que ella tenía un pequeño problema con las drogas.

Todas las mujeres del salón sabían que, desde entonces, Cho y yo manteníamos una enemistad como sólo se ve en las series americanas. Por eso dejaron de charlar y nos miraron. Esperaban una lucha verbal de dos hienas cargadas de odio.

Y se regocijaban.

Cho bufó: -Eres el colmo.

Yo no contesté nada. Me limité a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Durante mucho rato. Con dureza. Con frialdad.

La temperatura de la sala descendió al menos quince grados.

Cho empezó a tiritar de frío. Yo seguí clavándole la mirada. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se fue del salón.

Las mujeres volvieron a charlar. Padma volvió a arreglarme el pelo. Y mi imagen en el espejo me sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando estilista completó su trabajo, mi pelo estaba perfecto y sólo un arqueólogo habría sido capaz de encontrar arrugas en el contorno de mis ojos por debajo del maquillaje. Incluso ocultó mis uñas mordidas debajo de unas uñas artificiales. Ya sólo faltaba el vestido, que tenían que llevarme a la habitación. ¡De Versace! Estaba loca de alegría con los trapitos, que valían más que un utilitario y que Versace me había confeccionado para la gala, naturalmente gratis. Ya me lo había probado en la boutique y estaba firmemente convencida de que esa noche llevaría el mejor vestido del mundo: era de un rojo precioso, caía con suavidad sobre la piel, me realzaba el pecho y me disimulaba los muslos. ¿Qué más puede pedirle una mujer a un vestido?

Me senté ilusionada en mi habitación y pensé con orgullo en el largo camino que había recorrido: de niña de un barrio de bloques prefabricados, donde la gente seguramente habría creído que Versace era un futbolista italiano, a presentadora de exitosos programas de tertulia que quizás en dos horas ganaría el Premio TV envuelta en un fabuloso vestido de Versace, que Draco Malfoy le arrancaría por la noche para hacer el amor salvajemente...

En aquel instante sonó el móvil. Era Lily. Un tsunami de mala conciencia me arrolló: Lily me añoraba. Y yo pensando en engañar a mi marido, ¡su padre!

La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba en plena marcha y mi princesa charlaba contenta:

-Primero hemos hecho carreras de sacos, luego con huevos y luego una guerra de pasteles sin pasteles.

-¿Una guerra de pasteles sin pasteles? –pregunté confusa.

-Nos hemos rociado con ketchup... Y con mayonesa... Y nos hemos tirado espaguetis a la boloñesa –me explicó.

Sonreí al imaginar el poco entusiasmo de las demás madres cuando fueran a recoger a sus hijos.

-La abuela ha llamado para felicitarme –prosiguió Lily, y la sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

Hacía años que intentaba por todos los medios mantener a mis desastrosos padres alejados de la familia.

El inútil de mi padre nos abandonó por una de sus muchas conquistas cuando yo tenía la misma edad que Lily ahora. Desde entonces, mi madre aumentó anualmente un doce por ciento las ventas de alcohol de la tienda del barrio. Cuando se hacía la «querida abuela» solía ser únicamente para sacarme más dinero del que ya le enviaba todos los meses.

-¿Y cómo estaba la abuela? -pregunté con cautela, pues tenía miedo de que ya estuviera borracha cuando habló con Lily.

-Balbuceaba -contestó con el tono tranquilo de una niña que nunca ha conocido a su abuela de otra manera.

Busqué las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el balbuceo. Pero, antes de que hubiera encontrado una sola, escuche como soltó un grito:

-¡Oh, no!

Me sobresalté.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté inquieta, y por mi cabeza pasaron de golpe mil escenarios catastróficos.

-¡El tonto de Louis está quemando hormigas con una lupa!

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Las hormigas tienen muchos enemigos naturales: arañas, cucarachas, diablillos con lupas.**_

 _ **Ardí como hacían los cristianos en la antigua Roma y morí por segunda vez en ese día, en que la fortuna simplemente no me era favorable. El último pensamiento que pude formular en mi espíritu agonizante fue: «Si algún día reúno suficiente buen karma para volver al mundo como hombre, le daré personalmente una patada en las posaderas a todo mocoso que me salga al paso con una lupa.»**_

 **-oOo-**

Lily colgó precipitadamente y yo respiré hondo; no había pasado nada malo. Pensé con melancolía en la pequeña, y tuve clara una cosa: esa noche no podía haber ningún «Draco Malfoy arranca vestidos de Versace».

Consideré si debía llamar a Harry para agradecerle que hubiera organizado un cumpleaños tan divertido.

Pero cuanto más lo consideraba, más claro tenía que volveríamos a discutir.

Costaba creer que una vez fuimos felices juntos. Harry y yo nos conocimos en el viaje por Europa que hice cuando me gradue. Él viajaba con mochila, yo viajaba con mochila. A él le gustaba viajar por el mundo, yo lo hacía por mi amiga Ginny. A él le gustaba Venecia, a mí me resultaba insoportable el bochorno veraniego, la peste de los canales y la plaga de mosquitos, de dimensiones francamente bíblicas.

En mi primera noche en Venecia, Ginny hizo en la playa lo que mejor sabía hacer: volver locos a los italianos con sus angelicales rizos rojos. Yo, en cambio, me dedicaba a matar mosquitos a destajo y a preguntarme cómo se puede ser tan tonto para construir media ciudad en el agua. Mientras tanto, mantenía a distancia a los italianos impregnados de hormonas que mi amiga cazaba para mí. Uno de ellos se llamaba Cormac. Sólo llevaba abrochados los dos botones inferiores de su camisa blanca, olía a crema de afeitar barata y se tomaba mis «¡No, no!» como una invitación a meterme mano por debajo de la blusa. Me defendí con una bofetada y un _«Stronzo!»*_. No sabía qué significaba la palabra, sólo se la había oído decir a un gondolero que renegaba, pero hizo que Cormac se pusiera increíblemente furioso. Me amenazó con golpearme si no cerraba la boca.

No dije nada más.

Me metió mano por debajo de la blusa. Me subió una oleada de pánico y asco. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Estaba como paralizada de miedo.

Justo cuando iba a ponerme la mano en un pecho, Harry lo detuvo. Surgió de la nada. Como un caballero en un cuento de amor, en los que yo no creía gracias a mi padre. Cormac se le encaró con una navaja. Dijo algún disparate en italiano y aunque no entendí ni una palabra, el mensaje estaba claro: si Harry no se largaba de inmediato, se convertiría en la estrella de su propia versión de _Amenaza en la sombra_. Potter, que había practicado el jujitsu durante años, le quitó la navaja de la mano de una patada, con tanta fuerza que el italiano decidió irse con el rabo entre las piernas, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Mientras Ginny pasaba la noche perdiendo la virginidad, Harry y yo estuvimos sentados a orillas de la laguna, hablando y hablando.

Nos gustaban las mismas películas, nos gustaban las mismas lecturas y odiábamos las mismas cosas.

Cuando el sol volvió a salir en Venecia le dije: «Creo que somos almas gemelas.» Y el me contestó: «Yo no lo creo, lo sé. » ¡Cuánto nos equivocábamos!

Volví a guardar el móvil en el bolso y, de repente, me sentí sola en la blanda cama de mi habitación en un hotel de lujo. Terriblemente sola. Tenía que ser mi gran día, pero mi esposo no lo compartía conmigo. Y yo no quería llamarlo.

Lo tenía definitivamente claro: ya no nos queríamos. Ni siquiera un poco.

Y ese instante ocupó el puesto número tres de los peores momentos del día.

 **-oOo-**

Cinco minutos después, durante los cuales seguí allí sentada y aturdida, llamaron a la puerta: un mensajero me traía el vestido de Versace. Había llegado el gran momento: lo saqué con cuidado del envoltorio con el firme propósito de dar saltos de alegría. Pero mis piernas siguieron firmemente arraigadas al suelo.

Estaba en estado de shock. ¡El vestido era azul! Maldita sea, ¡no tenía que ser azul! ¡Ni tampoco sin tirantes! Los muy idiotas me habían enviado un vestido equivocado. Telefoneé enseguida a la empresa:

-Soy Hermione Granger. Me han enviado un vestido equivocado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó una voz al otro extremo de la línea.

-¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! -repliqué con una voz situada inequívocamente en la frecuencia más alta.

-Hum -oí, y esperé a que algunas palabras siguieran a ese sonido. No fue así.

-Quizás debería echar un vistazo a sus papeles -propuse con una voz que podría haber cortado el cristal.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -oí decir en tono de aburrimiento.

A aquel hombre le interesaban más otras cosas: la contabilidad, ver la tele, hurgarse la nariz.

-Dentro de una hora tengo que ir a la entrega de los Premios TV -insistí.

-¿Premios TV? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos -replicó.

-Escúcheme bien, sus lagunas intelectuales no me interesan. O mira ahora mismo dónde se ha metido mi vestido o me ocuparé de que no vuelva a recibir ningún encargo del sector televisivo.

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así. Enseguida la llamo -dijo, y colgó.

«Enseguida» fue al cabo de veinticinco minutos.

-Lo siento muchísimo, su vestido está en Gales.

-¡En Gales! -cacareé histérica.

-En Gales -replicó sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

El hombre me explicó que el vestido que tenía en mis manos era para la acompañante (eufemismo educado para «prostituta de lujo») de un empresario. Y ella tenía mi vestido. En Gales. O sea que no había manera de recuperarlo a tiempo. El hombre me ofreció como compensación un vale que no me servía de mucho. Colgué el auricular de un porrazo y le eché, a aquel tipo y a todos sus antepasados, una maldición diarreica.

De pura desesperación, me probé el vestido azul y comprobé, muy a pesar mío, que la joven «acompañante» estaba bastante más delgada que yo.

Me contemplé en el espejo y vi que aquel vestido estrecho me realzaba el pecho y también el culo. Y, la verdad sea dicha, tenía su gracia. Estaba más sexy que nunca y el vestido me quedaba incluso mejor que el que tenía pensado ponerme. Puesto que mi única alternativa eran los vaqueros y un jersey de cuello alto, ahora lleno de pelillos gracias al corte de pelo de Padma, decidí llevar el vestido a la gala. Con la estola negra que completaba el conjunto bastaría.

Sólo tenía que evitar los movimientos bruscos.

Ya vestida, bajé en ascensor al vestíbulo del hotel y el efecto que produje no estuvo nada mal: todos los hombres me miraron. Y ninguno perdió ni un solo segundo en echar un vistazo a mi cara.

En la puerta del hotel me esperaba Zabini, que se quedó muy impresionado:

-Cariño, ese vestido me corta la respiración.

Yo notaba que el vestido me segaba el tórax, y jadeé:

-A mí también.

Una limusina BMW negra paró delante de nosotros. El chofer me abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta durante los dos minutos y medio que necesité para meterme en el fondo del automóvil, yo y el vestido, sin que este último se rasgara por culpa de un movimiento torpe.

Bajo la lluvia vespertina nos dirijimos al recinto donde se entregaban los Premios TV Distinguí. Y entonces volvió a invadirme la soledad.

Para luchar contra ella, cogí el móvil y llamé a casa, pero nadie contestó. La pandilla del cumpleaños seguramente arrasaba por última vez nuestra casa como un tornado. Harry los habría incitado con su buen humor. Y todos se divertirían. Y yo no estaba allí. Me sentí mal. Fatal.

Sólo cuando la limusina pasó por tres cordones de seguridad y se detuvo junto a la alfombra roja, la adrenalina ahuyentó mis tristes pensamientos, y es que allí había más de doscientos fotógrafos.

El chofer me abrió la puerta, yo luché por salir de la limusina lo más deprisa posible embutida en mi vestido (es decir, torpemente y a cámara lenta) y me encontré en medio de la lluvia de flashes más deslumbrante de toda mi vida. Los fotógrafos gritaban: «¡Aquí, Hermione», «¡Mírame!», «¡Qué sexy!».

Fue una pasada. Fue emocionante. ¡Fue una auténtica borrachera! Hasta que detrás de mí se detuvo la siguiente limusina. Los doscientos objetivos se apartaron en bloque de mí y se pusieron a fotografiar a Pansy Parkinson. Me habían dado de baja, y oí: «Aquí, Pansy», «¡Mírame!», «¡Qué sexy!».

Blaise y yo nos sentamos en nuestras butacas. La gala empezó y tuve que escuchar un montón de discursos de agradecimiento hipócritas hasta que el periodista Fred Weasley anunció la categoría de «Mejor presentador de programas informativos». ¡Por fin! ¡Al ataque! Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Así deben de sentirse los pilotos de aviones a reacción. Cuando rompen la barrera del sonido. Y el asiento de eyección los catapulta fuera del avión. Y descubren que se han olvidado del paracaídas.

Tras un breve discurso, del que no entendí nada por la emoción, Weasley leyó los nombres de los nominados: Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang y Hermione Granger. En las pantallas de la sala se nos veía a los tres en primer plano, esforzándonos por sonreír tranquilamente. Y el único que resultaba convincente era Draco.

Weasley retomó la palabra:

-Y el ganador en la categoría de «Mejor presentador de informativos» es... Abrió el sobre y luego hizo una pausa teatral. El corazón se me aceleró aún más. A velocidad récord. Hacia un paro cardíaco. Era insoportable.

Finalmente, finalizó la pausa teatral y dijo:

-¡Hermione Granger!

Fue como si me hubiera golpeado un martillo enorme, pero sin dolor. Me levanté eufórica y abracé a Blaise, que una vez más me pellizcó en la mejilla.

Me entregué a los aplausos. No debería haberlo hecho. Quizás entonces habría oído el «rrrrrras». O me habría sorprendido que mi enemiga íntima, Cho Chang, sonriera. Porque tendría que estar echando espuma de rabia por la boca.

Pero no sospeché nada hasta que oí la primera risita camino del escenario. Luego, la segunda. Y la tercera. Cada vez se reía más gente. Y las risitas fueron aumentando poco a poco hasta convertirse en grandes carcajadas.

Al llegar a la primera escalera del podio me detuve y me di cuenta de que me notaba algo diferente. Como airoso. Y no tan apretado por detrás. Me toqué discretamente el trasero con la mano. ¡El vestido se había roto!

Y eso no era todo: para caber en el vestido, no me había puesto bragas.

¡Estaba enseñando el culo a mil quinientos famosos! ¡Y a treinta y tres cámaras de televisión!

¡Y a seis millones de espectadores frente al televisor!

 **-oOo-**

En ese segundo momento más miserable del día tendría que haber subido como si nada al escenario.

Una vez allí, tendría que haber hecho un buen chiste sobre mi percance, algo así como «Hoy en día no hay otro modo de salir en portada» y, acto seguido, tendría que haber disfrutado de mi premio.

Desgraciadamente, ese plan no se me ocurrió hasta que no estuve encerrada en mi habitación del hotel.

Aullando, tiré al váter el móvil, que no paraba de sonar. Seguido por el teléfono de la habitación, que sonaba sin cesar. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con los periodistas. O con Harry. Ni siquiera quería hablar con Lily, que seguramente se avergonzaba horrores por culpa de su madre. Y yo me avergonzaba aún más de que ella tuviera que avergonzarse.

Y los próximos días aún serían peores, estaba garantizado. Ya veía los titulares: «Premio Trasero para Hermione Granger», « ¿Ya no están de moda las bragas?» o «Las estrellas también tienen celulitis».

Llamaron a la puerta. Interrumpí mis pensamientos. Si era un periodista, también lo tiraría al váter. O me tiraría yo.

-Soy yo, Draco. - Tragué saliva.

-Hermione, ¡sé que estás ahí!

-No estoy -repliqué.

-No eres muy convincente -contestó Malfoy.

-Pero es la verdad -dije.

-Anda, abre. Dudé.

-¿Estás solo?

-Pues claro.

Lo consideré y, finalmente, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Traía una botella de champán y dos copas. Me sonrió como si nunca hubiera existido mi Waterloo culón. Y eso me reconfortó.

-Vamos a brindar -dijo, mirándome a los ojos llorosos.

Yo no dije ni pío y él me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Sonreí. Entró en la habitación. Y no llegamos a abrir el champán.

 **-oOo-**

Fue el mejor sexo que había tenido desde hacía años. Fue maravilloso, fantástico,

¡supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso!

Luego me quedé en sus brazos, me sentía bien. Y eso era terrible. Era maravilloso. Pero era terrible. ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan bien? Acababa de engañar a mi marido. Y también a mi hija.

No podía seguir allí tumbada. Me levanté y me vestí. No con el vestido rasgado, claro; pensaba tirarlo a la basura por la mañana. Cogí los vaqueros y el jersey rasposo de cuello alto.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Draco.

-A tomar el aire un momento.

-Abajo están apostados los reporteros -dejó caer preocupado.

-Voy a la azotea.

-¿Te acompaño? -preguntó él comprensivo.

Lo miré a los ojos y me sorprendí: parecía sincero. ¿Sentía realmente algo por mí? ¿O sólo tenía miedo de que saltara?

-Sólo será un momento -dije.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

Me miró. No me quedó claro qué estaba pensando. Y le pregunté: -No quiero preguntarte nada y por eso no te pregunto, pero... me...

-Sí, te esperaré –respondió antes de que yo terminara de formular cualquier pregunta.

Me alegré. No estaba segura de si podía creerle, pero me alegré. Me puse los zapatos y salí de la habitación.

Fueron mis últimos pasos como Hermione Granger.

 **-oOo-**

La estación espacial Foton M3 estaba en órbita desde el año 1993, realizando experimentos de medicina, biología y ciencia de materiales para los rusos. El día de la entrega de los Premios TV la vieja estación tenía que ser conducida a la atmósfera terrestre para que se desintegrara. Pero los ingenieros del centro de control constataron que el ángulo de incidencia se desviaba de sus cálculos. En vez de desintegrarse por entero en la atmósfera, sólo se destruyó un noventa y ocho por ciento de la estación.

El dos por ciento restantes fue a parar en forma de fragmentos a Europa.

 _¿Que por qué explico estas tonterías? ¡Pues porque el puto lavabo de esa puta estación espacial cayó sobre mi cabeza!_

Me encontraba en la azotea del hotel, sola con mis pensamientos confusos y mirando la ciudad de Gales, que centelleaba en la noche. ¿Hablaba en serio Draco? ¿Debería divorciarme de Harry? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lily? ¿Seguirían enseñando mi trasero desnudo dentro de cuarenta años en los programas de zapping de todo el mundo?

Entonces vi una cosa fulgurante en el cielo. Era increíble. Como una estrella fugaz. La miré, cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo: «Que todo vuelva a ir bien.» A través de los párpados cerrados noté que cada vez había más luz. Como de un faro.

Y se oía mucho ruido. Un ruido ensordecedor. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi una bola de fuego candente precipitándose sobre mí.

Enseguida comprendí que era imposible evitarlo. Así es que sólo pensé: « ¡Qué manera más absurda de morir!» Siguió el obligatorio «Mi vida pasa delante de mis ojos».

Lástima que no pasen únicamente los buenos momentos. Con mi ojo espiritual, vi lo siguiente:

• Mi padre me mece de niña sobre sus rodillas. Yo estoy llena de confianza innata.

• Papá me mece en el parque. Sigo estando llena de confianza innata.

• Papá huele a panecillos.

• Papá nos deja por una panadera. Demasiado para la confianza innata.

• Le preparo el desayuno a mamá. Tengo siete años.

• En la escuela soy un bicho raro.

• Conozco a Ginny. Es como yo. Ahora somos dos bichos raros.

• Ginny y yo apostamos a ver quién pierde antes la virginidad. Tenemos dieciséis

• Un año después. He ganado la apuesta. Ojala la hubiera perdido.

• Mi padre se va de casa. Ni idea de adónde.

• Ginny y yo nos vamos de casa. Mucho alcohol. Un poco de éxtasis y mucho dolor de cabeza.

• Por fin la universidad. Ginny y yo nos abrazamos.

• Harry y yo nos conocemos en Venecia. Lo amo.

• Harry, Ginny y yo pasamos juntos las vacaciones. Lo constato: ella también lo ama.

• Él también siente algo por ella.

• Se decide por mí. Uf.

• Le grito a Ginny que no quiero volver a verla nunca más.

• Harry y yo nos casamos en la iglesia de San Vincenzo en Venecia. Estoy a punto de estallar de felicidad.

• Nace Lily. Siento su piel sobre mi barriga. El mejor momento de mi vida. ¿Por qué no puede durar eternamente?

• He olvidado nuestro aniversario de boda.

• Harry y yo discutimos. Le ha comprado a Lily una conejilla de Indias preñada.

• Le prometo a Lily que pronto pasaremos un día juntas.

• Fred Waesley anuncia: «Hermione Granger.» • Enseña el culo a seis millones de personas.

• Draco y yo nos acostamos juntos.

• Deseo que todo vuelva a ir bien.

• El lavabo al rojo vivo de una estación espacial rusa se precipita sobre mí.

Después de ese recorrido rápido por mi vida, de repente vi la luz. Igual que siempre se oye decir en los reportajes de televisión a las personas que sufrieron un paro cardíaco durante unos minutos y luego volvieron a la vida.

Vi la luz.

Cada vez más clara. Era maravillosa. Me envolvía. Dulce. Cálida. Amorosa. La abracé y me fundí en ella. Dios, me sentía tan bien. Tan protegida. Tan feliz. Volvía a estar llena de confianza innata.

Pero entonces la luz me rechazó. Perdí el conocimiento.

 _Cuando volví a despertar me di cuenta de que tenía una cabeza enorme. Y un abdomen tremendo._

 _Y seis patas._

 _Y dos antenas larguísimas_.

¡Y eso ocupó el número uno en los momentos más miserables del día!

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto de adaptación como verán, el personaje principal es Hermione, esta historia tiene un poco de todo, pero sobre todo moralejas. Tendrá momentos, Harmione y Dramiones. Y un coprotagonista un tanto particular. Denle una oportunidad a la historia! Dejen sus comentarios, seran mas que bien recibidos.  
**_

 _ **Espero que su lectura sea amena y de agrado un beso Anthares.**_

 _ **Próxima Actualización**_ _ **: sábado 23/01 o puede que antes...  
**_

 _ **Sprint:**_ esfuerzo máximo que realiza un atleta para recorrer el último tramo de la competencia. Correr a mucha velocidad.

 _ **Stronzo**_ _:_ Que es excesivamente tonto, estúpido o lelo


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO II**

 _ **El karma no tiene menú. Te servira lo que mereces**_

 **-BUDA LA HORMIGA-**

Si te despiertas de repente en un cuerpo de hormiga, sólo cabe una reacción normal: no te lo crees.

En vez de creerlo, intenté reconstruir lo que había ocurrido: me había caído en la cabeza un ridículo lavabo ruso, luego había visto la luz, pero me había catapultado fuera. Eso significaba: aún estaba viva.

Seguro que me había fracturado el cráneo. Sí, ¡eso tenía que ser! Seguramente estaba en coma y en algún momento oiría voces con la cancioncilla:

 _-Constantes vitales estables…_

 _Pasarían los días y seguiría siendo una espectadora muda y ciega. Y dentro de mí coma escucharía un:_

 _\- Dios, qué guapa está, te hecho de menos._

 _Seguido del la voz de enfermera preguntando: -¿Quién es usted?_

 _Y el con un tono de tristeza diría:_

 _-Draco Malfoy._

Oh, vaya, incluso en aquella situación pensaba en Draco.

Pero... si estaba en coma, ¿por qué mi cerebro imaginaba que era una hormiga? ¿Tenía que ver con algún trauma infantil? Y si era así: qué estrambótico tiene que ser un trauma infantil para que luego, estando en coma, te consideres una hormiga.

Mi pata delantera izquierda rascó las antenas, preguntándoselo. Al hacerlo, me trastocó los sentidos.

Por lo visto, yo notaba el sabor, el tacto y el olor con aquellas cosas. Mi pata tenía un sabor salado, un tacto duro y olía a «necesitas urgentemente una buena ducha».

Ese torrente de estímulos me resultó demasiado intenso. Presa del pánico pensé cómo podía ponerme en contacto con los médicos y las enfermeras. Si me esforzaba por gritar bien alto, quizás oirían murmurar a la paciente en coma. Se darían cuenta de que aún estaba consciente y me liberarían de la pesadilla. Así pues, me puse a bramar a lo bestia:

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme!

Mi voz de hormiga era increíblemente chillona. Algo así como la de mi antigua profesora de inglés poco antes de que la encerraran durante varios meses en un psiquiátrico.

-¡Socorro! ¡Mi cerebro no está muerto! ¿Me oye alguien? -grité con voz cada vez más chillona.

-Pues claro que te oigo. Hablas bastante alto -respondió una voz afable.

Me espanté. Me alegré. Me habían oído. ¡Los médicos habían entrado en contacto conmigo! ¡Aleluya! Estuve a punto de ejecutar una danza de la alegría con mis seis patas.

-¿Podéis sacarme del coma? -pregunté, llena de esperanza.

-No estás en coma -respondió la voz afable.

Tuve un shock. Si no estaba en coma, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y quién hablaba conmigo?

-Date la vuelta.

Me di la vuelta lentamente: mi primer giro de 180 grados sobre seis patas, y coordinarlas era bastante más difícil que aparcar un camión marcha atrás con un nivel de alcohol en la sangre que haría peligrar el carné de conducir.

Cuando logré desenredar mis patas posteriores, reconocí un poco mejor el lugar donde me encontraba: estaba cerca de la superficie de la tierra, en un túnel sin duda escarbado por hormigas. Y en ese túnel había una hormiga. Una hormiga gordísima. Me sonreía con dulzura. Como Papá Noel. Cuando se ha atiborrado de galletas.

-¿Qué tal estás?- pregunto en tono amigable la hormiga rechoncha.

No cabía duda de que la que hablaba era la hormiga. Ya era oficial: mi cerebro hacía piiiit-piiiit.

-Seguro que te sientes un poco desconcertada, Hermione.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo? -pregunté.

-Pues claro -sonrió la hormiga gorda-, sé cómo se llama todo el mundo. Una respuesta que me planteó más preguntas de las que respondía.

-Seguro que quieres saber quién soy -dijo la hormiga.

-Eso y cómo saldré de esta pesadilla.

-Esto no es una pesadilla.

-¿Es una alucinación?

-Tampoco es una alucinación.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -pregunté, sospechando que no me gustaría la respuesta.

-Es tu nueva vida.

Y, al oír esa frase, mis patitas empezaron a temblar y mis antenas se agitaron horrorizadas de un lado a otro.

\- Y yo Siddharta Gautama* -dijo afablemente la hormiga gorda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? -pregunté totalmente desbordada.

-Ése es mi nombre.

Aquella sentencia desvió mi atención de mi cuerpo tembloroso. Siddharta, ¿no era una película con Keanu Reeves? Harry me había llevado a verla. Era aficionado a las películas de arte y ensayo que, al cabo de veinte minutos, consiguen que de puro aburrimiento vayas al lavabo y prefieras quedarte allí leyendo lo que hay escrito en puertas y paredes. La película de Siddharta iba de...

-Buda -dijo la hormiga gorda-, seguro que me conoces más por el nombre de Buda.

No tenía mucha idea de quién era Buda, quizás debería haber prestado más atención a la película en vez de estar pensando que, con el torso desnudo, Keanu Reeves está para comérselo. Pero sí sabía algo con bastante certeza:

-Buda no es una hormiga.

-Adopto la forma de la criatura en la que se ha reencarnado el alma de la persona. Tú te has reencarnado en hormiga. Por lo tanto, me aparezco como hormiga.

-¿Reencarnado? -balbuceé.

-Reencarnado -ratificó Buda.

-Vale, vale, vale -dije a punto de perder la chaveta-. Supongamos que me lo creo, cosa que evidentemente no hago, porque todo esto es tan absurdo que es imposible creérselo y por eso no me lo creo, aunque...

-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? -me interrumpió Buda.

Intenté reconducir mi torrente de palabras.

-Si... si tú eres Buda y yo me he reencarnado..., ¿por qué en hormiga?

-Porque te lo has ganado.

-oOo-

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Cuando Buda, hace siglos, me comunicó que a partir de entonces tendría que arreglármelas viviendo como una miserable hormiga, me afligió ante todo un terrible pensamiento: nunca más podría volver a gozar de una noche de amor apasionado.**_

-oOo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que era una mala persona? -pregunté indignada. Nunca he podido soportar que me ofendan.

Buda se limitó a mirarme sonriendo, sin decir nada.

-Los dictadores son malas personas -protesté-. Los políticos y por mí, también los que planifican las programaciones en televisión, pero yo, ¡no!

-Los dictadores se reencarnan en otra cosa –replicó Buda.

-¿En qué?

-En bacterias intestinales.

Mientras imaginaba a Hitler y a Stalin correteando por un recto, Buda me miraba profundamente en mi tercer ojo.

-Pero las personas que se portaban mal con los demás vuelven a nacer como insectos.

-¿Mal?

-Mal -ratificó Buda.

-¿Yo me he portado mal con los demás?

-Exacto.

-Vale, vale, puede que no siempre haya sido perfecta. Pero ¿quién demonios lo es? -pregunté mosqueada.

-Más gente de la que piensas -dijo, y añadió-: Sácale el mejor partido posible a tu nueva vida.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, silbando contento, hacia la salida del túnel. No me lo podía creer: ¿Mal? ¿Yo me había portado mal con los demás?

-Espera -grité, y salí corriendo tras él-. ¡Aún no hemos terminado! No se giró, se limitó a seguir andando.

-Yo me he portado bien con los demás, incluso muy bien, realmente súper bien -grité-. He hecho un montón de donacio...

Corrí más deprisa por el túnel, hasta que mis patas traseras se enredaron con las patas del medio y tropecé. Choqué contra la pared. Se desmoronó un montón de tierra y me cayó encima. Y cuando conseguí liberar mis antenas de los escombros húmedos, Buda ya se había esfumado.

Estaba sola en el túnel con mis pensamientos: unos tres millones bullían a la vez en mi cabeza, luchando por atraer mi atención. Al principio pareció que vencería el argumento de «El año pasado incluso participé en siete galas benéficas». Luego, la idea de « ¿Quién le da a esa hormiga grasienta el derecho a juzgarme?» se abrió paso a puñetazos durante unos momentos hasta la primera posición. Por último, en la foto final se vio que había vencido la constatación:

«Oh, mierda, estoy muerta de verdad.»

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, me distrajeron unas pisadas. Sonaban como si se acercara una compañía, seguramente porque, en efecto, se acercaba una compañía. Una compañía de hormigas. Venía en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Buda.

Al frente marchaba, con paso firme, una jefa autoritaria, a la que podía entender claramente desde lejos gracias al oído fino de mis antenas. Vociferaba frases como: «Más deprisa, holgazanas», «Ya las espabilaré yo» y « ¡Si no se apuran, les meteré las antenas por el culo!».

A aquella jefa no le habría ido mal un curso de motivación positiva para trabajadores. Detrás de ella iban diez obreras. Arrastraban una cosa que parecía un trocito de aquellos ositos de goma que tanto le gustaban a Louis, el amiguito de Lily. Recordé mi última conversación con el crío, cuando le expliqué con voz suave: «Si vuelves a llamarme guarra, por la noche irá a verte un monstruo y te coserá esa boca tan sucia que tienes.»

-Eh, tú, ¡arrima el hombro! -gritó la jefa. La miré.

-Sí, ¡tú! -rugió.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar; al fin y al cabo, no todos los días te grita una hormiga.

-¿A qué unidad perteneces?

-Yo... no lo sé -contesté estupefacta, y conforme a la verdad. La jefa se suavizó un poquito ante mi visible desconcierto.

-Ah, comprendo, estuviste en la gran niebla.

-¿Qué gran niebla?

-La gran niebla que de vez en cuando aparece fuera. La mayoría de las que se ven atrapadas en ella mueren lastimosamente. Las que tienen suerte, como tú, se quedan confusas o ciegas. O ambas cosas.

Me dio la impresión de que la gran niebla no era otra cosa que veneno contra insectos como el que yo había usado más de una vez, en vano, para eliminar a las hormigas de la terraza.

-Sí, ejem... Soy una víctima de la gran niebla -contesté.

-Yo soy la comandante Krttx -me explicó con voz rechinante.

No sólo me sorprendió la ausencia de vocales en el nombre, sino también las muchas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. ¿Se las había hecho en la batalla?

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Krttx.

-Hermione.

-Qué nombre más ridículo.

Oí las risitas de las otras hormigas.

-Orden en las filas -gritó Krttx que, por lo visto, no soportaba bromas en la tropa.

-Arrima el hombro, Hermione -dijo y, en su boca, «Hermione» sonó como una palabrota especialmente despectiva.

-No, gracias -contesté.

Sólo me faltaba eso: ¡estar muerta y encima tener que arrastrar ositos de goma!

-¡Arrima el hombro!

-En ese tono, seguro que no.

No me gustaba que me gritaran. Si alguien gritaba en una conversación, ese alguien generalmente era yo.

-Ah, ¿y qué tono te gustaría? -preguntó Krttx en un tono dulzón.

-El adecuado -repliqué.

-¡AAAARRIMA EEEL HOOOMBRO! -rugió Krttx tan fuerte que mis antenas vibraron.

Y luego volvió a preguntar, todavía con un rastro de dulzura:

-¿Te ha parecido adecuado?

-En realidad, no -respondí.

La hormiga jefe se puso entonces realmente furiosa y masculló:

-Arrima el hombro ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque si no lo haces te partiré el cuello. Era un argumento bastante convincente.

Amedrentada, me uní a la fila y tuve que cargar el trozo de osito de goma con las demás obreras. Era pegajoso y apestaba horrores a fresa artificial. Lo arrastramos a través del interminable túnel, que descendía cada vez más hondo en la tierra húmeda. Era tremendamente agotador. Hacía mucho que no sudaba de aquella manera. El deporte nunca había sido lo mío. Siempre que Harry me preguntaba que por qué no lo acompañaba a hacer _footing_ , yo contestaba: «Si Dios hubiera querido que las personas corrieran, habría procurado que estuvieran atractivas con chándal y no sudaran.»

Jadeaba debajo del pedazo de gelatina y azúcar, igual que las hormigas que tenía alrededor, que evitaban todo contacto visual entre ellas: era una tropa bastante acobardada.

Al cabo de un rato, le dirigí la palabra a una obrera joven que iba a mi lado:

-¿Tú también te has reencarnado?

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, Krttx gritó:

-¡Tú, la nueva! ¿Sabes qué les hago a las que hablan en el trabajo?

-¿Partirles el cuello? -pregunté.

-Después de haberles arrancado las antenas.

Las amenazas de Krttx eran más creativas a medida que más flojeábamos. Al final ya pretendía hacer cosas muy desagradables con nuestras glándulas sexuales. Pero yo estaba demasiado agotada para oírlo. Me temblaban las piernas bajo el peso del osito de goma, olía con mis antenas mi propio olor penetrante y añoraba un baño caliente de espuma con tratamiento de sales incluido. Aunque tenía claro que raramente se encuentran hormigas en un baño de espuma con tratamiento sales incluidas. Y, si se daba el caso, sólo eran cadáveres de ahogados que desaparecían por el desagüe.

Cuando alcanzamos el final del túnel, oí un murmullo tremendo. A cada paso se iba haciendo más alto. Y entonces se me ofreció el espectáculo más impresionante que jamás había visto: una metrópolis de hormigas. Una enorme cavidad en lo hondo de la tierra, iluminada por la luz del sol que penetraba por incontables túneles y que, gracias a mis ojos sensibles a la luz, me pareció que estaba en pleno día.

Cientos, miles, decenas de miles de hormigas iban zumbando, trotando, pitando de aquí para allá. Todas conocían su camino en aquel reino, creado por ellas mismas, de senderos trillados, montañas de comida y nidos de incubación. Estaba desbordada.

Así debías de sentirte si te has criado en una aldea de montaña y luego te dejan en El Cairo en plena hora punta.

Observé a las hormigas voladoras que pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas en formación. Contemplé a las obreras que, con enorme disciplina, construían cámaras en las paredes de la tierra. Admiré a las hormigas soldado que arrastraban la comida hasta lo alto de unas montañas inmensas. Aquello era el caos, pero de un modo perfecto. ¿O era perfección de un modo caótico? En cualquier caso, ¡era monumental!

De repente, dos hormigas voladoras pasaron a toda velocidad, en plan Cessna*, casi rozándonos la cabeza y tronchándose de risa.

-¡Estas obreras son más lentas que una tortuga!

-Tiene que ser un fastidio vivir sin alas.

-Sí, suerte que nosotros no somos hembras. Krttx las miró furiosa y se puso a echar pestes:

-¡Machos! No sirven para nada.

Y yo pensé: «Esa frase también se oye a menudo entre las mujeres.» -Lo único que saben hacer es aparearse con la reina -continuó echando pestes Krttx.

Y yo pensé: «Esa frase no se oye tan a menudo entre las mujeres.» Seguí a las hormigas voladoras con la mirada. Estaba tan aturdida por tantos estímulos que ya ni oía las imprecaciones de Krttx. Lástima, porque entonces la habría oído decir «Muévete o te muerdo en el trasero».

-Auuu -grité, y volví a ponerme en movimiento.

Finalmente llegamos con nuestra carga de osito de goma a una montaña de alimentos, y observé que estaba compuesta de residuos de los humanos: restos de galletas por aquí, un pedacito de chocolate por allí, medio caramelo por allá. Ante aquella visión, no pude evitar preguntarme: « ¿Pueden padecer diabetes las hormigas?»

Cuando depositamos el trozo de osito de goma, estábamos todas destrozadas. Krttx nos llevó a nuestro lugar de descanso, en un hoyo cercano a la montaña de comida. La tropa entera se desplomó y comenzó a roncar. Excepto la hormiga joven con la que había hablado en el túnel.

-Soy Fss -dijo.

-Hola, Fss, yo soy Hermione -respondí.

-Un nombre realmente ridículo -comentó con una risita.

-¿Y eso lo dice precisamente alguien que se llama Fss? -repliqué mosqueada.

Aquellas hormigas podían llegar a hincharte las narices.

-Antes me preguntaste algo -dijo Fss, retomando la conversación. Me recuperé de golpe. Excitada.

-Sí, quería saber si tú también te has reencarnado.

¿Compartía aquella joven hormiga mi destino? ¿Eran todas las hormigas humanos reencarnados? ¿No estaba sola?

Me miró, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y reflexionó. Durante mucho rato. Y luego preguntó con total inocencia:

-¿Qué significa «reencarnado»? Y mis esperanzas se truncaron.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _No tengo amor propio y subí otro capitulo. Denle una oportunidad a la historia_

 _Cuéntenme que opinan._

 _Si no le pido a Buda que les mande a Hitler y a Stalin de parásitos intestinales jajaja XD_

Siddharta Gautama: más conocido como Buda Gautama, Sakiamuni, o simplemente el Buda, fue un sabio en cuyas enseñanzas se fundó el budismo

plan Cessna: Cessna son aviones, por ende hace referencia a que volaban tan rapido como uno de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO III**

 **Ley de conexión**

Incluso si algo que hacemos parece insignificante, es muy importante saber que hace en conexión con todo el universo.

 _ **Cada paso lleva al siguiente paso y así sucesivamente.**_

Alguien hará el trabajo inicial para que alguien obtenga algo. Ni el primer ni el último paso son más o menos importantes porque ambos son necesarios para realizar la tarea.

Todos estamos conectados en pasado, presente y futuro

 **LA HORMIGA- CASANOVA Y LA ARPIA**

El hormiguero se fue sosegando poco a poco. El murmullo, la actividad frenética y el trajín descansaban. O sea que no era una _«City that never sleeps»*_. Yo era la única que no podía pegar ojo, por mucho que mi cuerpo suspirara por dormir.

No me había imaginado mi muerte de aquella manera. Para ser exactos, no me la había imaginado. Estaba demasiado ocupada con mi ajetreada vida. Con cosas sin importancia (por ej. declaraciones de impuestos), con cosas importantes (mi carrera) y con cosas sumamente importantes (masajes de relax). La última vez que disfruté de un masaje fue mientras Harry estaba en una fiesta del colegio con Lily, preparando las cestitas de las narices para los huevos de Pascua...

¡Lily! ¡Dios mío! ¡Nunca más volvería a ver a mi pequeña!

Tragué saliva con fuerza: no la vería poner su primer diente debajo de la almohada para el ratoncito Pérez.

Ni en su primer día de primaria. Ni en su primer día en el cine. Ni en su primera clase de piano.

Ni en su pubertad... Vale, a eso quizás se podía renunciar.

Pero al resto, ¡no!

Lily tendría que vivir su vida sin mí. Y yo la mía sin ella. En ese instante me di cuenta de que las hormigas también tienen corazón. Estaba situado justo detrás de las patas traseras, en el voluminoso abdomen. Y al pensar en mi hija me hizo un daño infernal.

Un grito segó de repente la tranquilidad nocturna.

-¡Detenedlo!

Las hormigas que tenía al lado se despertaron lentamente, desconcertadas. En lo alto de la oscura cúpula de tierra, débilmente iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna que penetraba por los túneles, atisbé el motivo de la agitación: una hormiga macho que volaba a todo trapo por salvar el pellejo. Perseguida por una docena de hormigas voladoras.

El espectáculo era increíble.

-oOo-

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Al concluir el acto sexual, poco edificante, con la reina, no debería haber contestado a su pregunta «¿Te lo has pasado bien?» proporcionándole un informe tan sincero sobre sus cualidades eróticas-**_

 **-oOo-**

El fugitivo pretendía alcanzar uno de los túneles que conducían a la superficie desde el techo de la cúpula. Sus perseguidores intentaban por todos los medios cortarle el paso, pero él los esquivaba constantemente, haciendo _loopings_ y virajes. Aunque no lo conocía y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba todo aquello, esperaba que lo consiguiera.

Sospechaba que, de no hacerlo, saldría malparado.

-Lo atraparán -dijo Krttx en un tono que revelaba que ya había visto muchas veces algo parecido.

Pero, de momento, todo parecía a favor del fugitivo: se estaba acercando al túnel salvador, pronto desaparecería por él. Entonces lo envidié, porque me habría gustado tener alas. Con ellas podría haber huido de aquel hormiguero infecto. Quizás incluso ir a ver a mi pequeña Lily.

Sólo faltaban unos segundos para que el fugitivo desapareciera por el túnel cuando treinta hormigas voladoras más salieron disparadas de una cámara abierta en la pared de tierra.

-Más amantes de la reina -comentó Krttx.

Por un momento pensé qué haría la reina con todos aquellos amantes, pero me di cuenta de que realmente prefería no saberlo.

Los enfurecidos cazadores se aproximaron, retronando en formación de vuelo en cuña, a la hormiga fugitiva y le cortaron el camino poco antes de que llegara a la entrada del túnel.

-Ahora lo matarán -dijo Krttx en el mismo tono de «Ya lo he visto muchas veces» que había utilizado antes.

Y, efectivamente: todas las hormigas se abalanzaron sobre el fugitivo, que se hundió en la cuadrilla voladora y desapareció de nuestra vista. Sólo se apreciaba una nube zumbante que giraba sobre su propio eje a toda velocidad.

Poco después, los cazadores se separaron y el fugitivo cayó del medio como una piedra en dirección al suelo. ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Muerto?

-Apartaos -nos gritó Krttx.

Las hormigas de mi tropa arrancaron a correr a los cuatro vientos. Yo me quedé quieta, contemplando fascinada a la hormiga que caía, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de por qué todas se habían ido corriendo: ¡se precipitaba directamente sobre mí!

Noté una descarga eléctrica en mi cabeza.

Probablemente era una especie de señal de alarma propia de las hormigas, que desbocaba el instinto de huir y era más molesta que cualquier dolor de cabeza humano. Más desagradable incluso que una migraña por penas de amor.

Todo mi cuerpo se hallaba en modo de huida, pero mi mente se proponía otra cosa: si la hormiga me da de lleno, moriré. Y, si muero, escaparé de esta pesadilla.

Quizás. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Me quedé quieta. La descarga eléctrica de la cabeza se intensificaba, pretendía darme la orden: ¡Pon de una maldita vez tus apestosas patas en movimiento!

Pero resistí el dolor y me agarré con fuerza al suelo. No había vuelto a controlar mi cuerpo de esa manera desde los doce años, cuando, jugando a verdad o reto, tuve que darle un beso al gordo de Gregory Goyle.

-¿Estás loca? -gritó Krttx, empujándome fuera de la zona de impacto.

Una acción heroica en la que arriesgó su vida. Krttx era una jefa con un vocabulario compuesto en un setenta por ciento de bravuconerías, pero lo daba todo por su gente.

¿De qué superior humano puede afirmarse lo mismo hoy en día? ¡Yo jamás en la vida habría arriesgado mi vida por mi ayudante de redacción! (Una vez me rompí una uña ayudando a la pobre agraciada -evitaba contratar a gente más guapa que yo- a sacar la manga de la trituradora de papel. En el acto decidí que en el futuro abandonaría a Hanna a su destino triturador en este mundo.)

La valerosa acción de Krttx no habría hecho falta: poco antes del impacto, la hormiga que caía se reanimó. Movió las alas y la izquierda se le estremeció con fuerza: estaba rota. El frenético aleteo frenó la caída, pero no del todo. La hormiga realizó un estrepitoso aterrizaje forzoso, justo a mi lado, y el impacto hizo que vibraran mis pies. La hormiga caída miró aturdida hacia donde yo estaba, aunque me pareció que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Intentó echar a correr, pero las patas no la sostenían. Se arrastró por el suelo y soltó un grito de dolor que me encogió el corazón.

Krttx gritó: ¡Cogedlo!

Las hormigas de mi tropa se abalanzaron sobre la pobre criatura. Empezaron a golpear con las patas al fugitivo y a morderlo con las mandíbulas, aullando belicosas: aquello era una carnicería.

Yo no podía soportarlo y, por lo tanto, hice lo que haría la mayoría en una situación semejante: apartar la mirada. Incluso me tapé los ojos con las patas, lo cual supuso un gran reto de logística, ya que eran cinco ojos y seis patas.

Pero no pude cegar mi conciencia: ¿no debería intervenir, igual que Harry intervino valerosamente por mí en Venecia contra el sobón de Cormac?

Por otro lado, ahí se trataba de hormigas y no de italianos.

Contrariamente, por otro lado, ¿podría volver a mirarme a un espejo si no le ayudaba?

Pero, contraria contrariamente, por otro lado, seguramente no volvería a tener la oportunidad de mirarme a un espejo siendo una hormiga.

Y, contrariamente, por otro lado, aquello era tan insufrible que no pude contenerme más y grité a las hormigas:

-¡Eh, cerdas!

Las hormigas siguieron como si nada. Seguro que, en aquel ambiente, «cerdas» no era el mejor de los insultos. Así pues, grité aún más alto:

-Parad. ¡Eso es inhumano!

-¿Inhumano? -balbuceó el fugitivo.

Las hormigas continuaron machacándolo, pero parecía que no lo notaba. Se había concentrado en mí.

-Inhumano... Esa palabra... no la conocen... las hormigas... Usted... usted... ¿también se ha reencarnado?

Me quedé electrizada: yo no era el único ex humano que había allí. No estaba sola con mi destino.

Y, si había aún más humanos reencarnados en aquel hormiguero, quizás podríamos hacer causa común para salvarnos. ¿Cómo?

Intenté impedir que las demás hormigas siguieran golpeando al reencarnado:

-¡Parad de una vez! ¡Vais a matarlo!

Con gran sorpresa por mi parte, Krttx dijo:

-Tiene razón. Ya basta.

Las hormigas soltaron a su víctima. Yacía en el suelo inmóvil, demasiado débil para decir nada más. Daba la impresión de que mantener el contacto visual conmigo le costaba todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Krttx se plantó delante del fugitivo, extendió hacia él su bajo vientre abultado, meneó algo y le roció la cara con un chorro enorme de un líquido negro. Ácido fórmico.

A toda prisa le pregunté:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-C... Ca... sa... -respondió. Y perdió el conocimiento.

-oOo-

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: En toda mi triste vida de hormiga, sólo se cruzaron en mi camino tres personas reencarnadas. La primera fue el temible Gengis Kan*. Según me contó, ya arrastraba unas cuantas vidas, alguna como pulga del cerdo. Oírlo me divirtió mucho. Pero mis carcajadas le hicieron temblar de cólera: «Antes habría ordenado que te tiraran en aceite hirviendo. Pero ahora soy más pacífico.» Dicho esto, hizo un nudo gordiano con mis antenas. A partir de entonces, evité en lo posible cruzarme en el camino del «pacífico» Gengis. La segunda persona reencarnada que conocí fue una hormiga que se me presentó como Albert Einstein. Albert se tomaba su destino con paciencia y no cesaba de señalar que, por lo visto, el universo era mucho más relativo de lo que él había considerado posible. Y la tercera persona reencarnada con la que pude entablar amistad siendo un insecto fue madame Hermione. El ser que cambiaría radicalmente mi lastimosa existencia.**_

-oOo-

Las demás hormigas se llevaron al fugitivo a rastras.

Yo le pregunté a la pequeña Fss qué sería de él, y ella respondió:

-Lo decidirá la reina.

-¿Y qué decidirá? -insistí.

-Si lo ejecutan públicamente...

-¿O ...? -pregunté tragando saliva.

-O lo ejecutan sin público.

Tragué saliva con más fuerza. No era justo: acababa de encontrar a otro humano reencarnado sólo para tener que asistir muy pronto a su funeral.

 **-oOo-**

Mientras las demás hormigas dormitaban y resollaban en busca de aire entre ronquidos, algunas se removían inquietas: soñaban. Quizás con comida. O con el fugitivo. O con los agujeros por donde Krttx podía meterles las antenas. Los científicos nunca se habían percatado de que las hormigas también podían soñar.

No sirven para nada. De lo contrario, haría tiempo que sus señorías habrían inventado un café instantáneo con buen sabor. En vez de dejar que las estaciones espaciales se precipitaran sobre las cabezas de personas inocentes. Muchas gracias. Me imaginé rociando en la cara con ácido fórmico a los científicos rusos responsables de mi muerte.

Dios mío, sólo llevaba un día muerta y ya empezaba a pensar como una hormiga.

Y entonces caí en un profundo agujero negro de autocompasión. Pensé en todas las cosas que no viviría porque ya no era humana: largos paseos por las tiendas de Manhattan, besos con Draco Malfoy, tratamientos de relax, sexo con Draco Malfoy, los espaguetis con gambas de nuestro restaurante italiano preferido, la declaración de amor de Draco Malfoy...

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que Draco Malfoy aparecía en mis pensamientos con una frecuencia superior al promedio y que mi marido lo hacía con una frecuencia inferior al promedio.

Pero ¿estaba mal? Total, mi matrimonio estaba acabado. Y, además, yo estaba muerta. O sea que podía pensar tranquilamente en otro hombre.

Y me dormí pensando en la noche de sexo fantástica con Draco.

Tuve un sueño increíble en el que volvía a ser humana. Una sensación maravillosa. Volvía a tener dos ojos, dos piernas, diez dedos con diez uñas pintadas; todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Incluso me complacía tener celulitis.

Pero, de repente, Krttx se plantaba delante de mí. Con dimensiones humanas.

Me cogía y me llevaba delante de Harry, que aparecía en forma de hormiga reina. Con voz de trueno anunciaba: «Por cometer infidelidad con Draco Malfoy, te condeno a muerte.» Acto seguido, cientos de hormigas enormes marchaban hacia mí, afilando las mandíbulas con voracidad.

 _Harry_.

Me desperté chillando.

Me daba mucho miedo volver a dormirme.

Pero aún era peor estar despierta y a merced de mi mala conciencia respecto a Después de mucho cavilar caí por fin en un sueño sin sueños. Sólo para que Krttx me despertara al cabo de muy poco.

-¡A levantarse! -gritó.

Con aquella voz no sólo podría haber despertado a los muertos, sino que también habría conseguido que hicieran gimnasia matinal. Todas las hormigas se pusieron firmes de inmediato. Menos yo, que estaba demasiado cansada.

-¡Ya está bien de dormir! -me rugió Krttx.

¿Ya está bien de dormir? ¿Le faltaba un tornillo? Sólo habíamos descansado un par de horas.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscar comida!

Aún me dolía todo del culo del día anterior, ¿y ahora tenía que ponerme a cargar cosas otra vez? ¿Consistiría mi vida a partir de entonces en cargarme ositos de goma todos los días a la espalda?

-¡Buda! -grité.

Quería reclamar. Aquello no valía. ¡No se puede condenar a nadie a vivir como una hormiga sin un juicio justo!

-¡Buda! -grité otra vez.

-Aquí no hay ningún Buda -la voz de Krttx sonó peligrosamente nerviosa. Volví a gritar:

-¡Buda! Si no me sacas ahora mismo de esta porquería, voy a... voy a... Me di cuenta de que no disponía de ningún medio de presión.

En cambio Krttx disponía de uno para mí:

-Si no te levantas enseguida... -dijo.

De manera monótona le respondí -... me romperás el cuello, me arrancarás las antenas, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera... -concluí, derrotada, y me levanté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Sabía que el gordo de Buda no volvería a presentarse.

Nuestra tropa ascendió cansina por el túnel, hacia la superficie. La pendiente era muy empinada, a veces el desnivel superaba los cuarenta y cinco grados. Ni siquiera los ciclistas profesionales consiguen algo así sin doparse.

En la entrada del túnel, Krttx nos advirtió de los peligros que nos esperaban fuera.

-Hay que tener cuidado con las arañas.

¿Arañas? ¡Monstruos de ocho patas! ¡Seguro que eran diez veces más grandes que yo en mi cuerpo de hormiga!

Ya tenía problemas cuando esos bichos eran cien veces más pequeños que yo y los veía deslizarse por la ducha. En esos casos siempre llamaba corriendo a Harry. Él las metía en un vaso y las sacaba fuera, mientras yo exigía a voz en grito la pena de muerte para que la bestia no volviera a entrar en casa.

¿Y ahora corría el peligro de que una araña me devorara? Me puse mala. Krttx también nos previno de la gran niebla y luego mencionó una cosa más: el rayo de sol concentrado.

-¿El rayo de sol concentrado? -pregunté.

-Hace unos días, unas hormigas murieron quemadas.

Las supervivientes explicaron que el sol se volvió de repente muy ardiente y abrasó a las víctimas con un rayo concentrado.

« ¡Una lupa!», me vino a la cabeza. Lily me había explicado que, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, el incordio de Louis había estado jugando a hacer fuego con una lupa.

Brotó en mí la esperanza de que hubiera ido a parar al hormiguero de nuestra terraza. Era poco probable, pero era una bonita idea porque, entonces, ¡existía la posibilidad de ver a Lily!

El cansancio de mis patas se disipó, sólo quería salir a la superficie, descubrir si me encontraba cerca de mi pequeña y querida Hija.

-¡En marcha! -ordenó Krttx.

Por primera vez me gustó lo que dijo.

Salimos al sol. La luz era cegadora, pero mis ojos se adaptaron en un santiamén. Después de recorrer una pequeña parte del camino a través de briznas de hierba altísimas, noté que nos desplazábamos sobre piedra.

¿Estábamos en nuestra terraza? Observe la zona. Daba la impresión de que todo era enorme: el césped parecía una selva, los árboles ascendían tanto hacia lo alto que prácticamente no podía verles las hojas y pasó una mariposa volando que parecía más grande que un Jumbo.

Enseguida descubrí que, gracias a mis dos ojos laterales, podía focalizar la vista, igual que se hace con unos prismáticos. El entorno dejó de parecerme tan aplastante. Pude ver si una brizna de hierba estaba tronchada o no, pude distinguir claramente las hojas en los troncos y observé que la mariposa tenía una expresión de felicidad en la cara. Disfrutaba de su vuelo a la luz del sol. Eso o se había atiborrado de cannabis en el jardín de nuestro vecino, que lo cultivaba clandestinamente.

Para asegurarme de que estaba realmente en la terraza de casa, salí del césped. Me di la vuelta. Lentamente. Con el corazón acelerado.

Y vi... ¡nuestra casa!

Tras un segundo de alegría por haberla reconocido, me apresuré a ponerme en movimiento. Quería ver a Lily. ¡Enseguida!

Krttx me cerró el paso.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-¡Ahí dentro!

-¿Con los grglldd?

-¿Grglldd? -pregunté.

-Son los seres que nos tiran comida.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Las hormigas salían al campo y esperaban a que la gente dejara caer dulces: a

Charles Darwin* le habría sorprendido esa evolución.

-Ahí detrás -señalé la casa- hay mucha más comida.

-Puede, pero no iremos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por eso -dijo Krttx señalando una telaraña justo delante de la puerta que daba a la terraza.

Me maldije por haberle dicho a la mujer de la limpieza antes de ir a la entrega de premios que no viniera hasta la próxima semana: no tiene sentido limpiar antes de una fiesta infantil de cumpleaños.

Examiné la telaraña, y realmente tenía un aspecto amenazador. Pero yo quería ver a Lily, me daba igual si había una araña o no. Me daba igual si era diez veces más grande que yo, lo cual era muy probable.

¡Nada podía detenerme! Mi deseo era demasiado fuerte. La miré bien y constaté:

-No hay ninguna araña. Krttx también lo vio.

-Y ahí detrás hay más comida de la que se puede soñar. Krttx dudaba.

-Yo voy -dije decidida, y me puse en marcha.

-Te acompañamos -ordenó Krttx.

Las demás hormigas la siguieron temblando. Se notaba que, si se hubieran basado en un sistema democrático, habrían decidido otra cosa.

Nuestra tropa se acercó a la telaraña. Olía a podrido y los hilos se agitaban en el viento suave. Desde la perspectiva de una hormiga, ver aquella cosa de cerca inspiraba un respeto terrible, con el acento puesto en «terrible». La señal de alarma de mi cabeza volvió a dispararse y vi que a las demás hormigas les pasaba lo mismo: todas querían salir por patas.

Gracias a Dios, la araña no estaba y logramos llegar al umbral de la puerta y colarnos en la casa.

No se veía a nadie, pero había una mesa preparada con pastel y pastas. ¿Para qué? El cumpleaños ya había pasado. ¿Por qué volvía a haber pastel?

-No has exagerado en tus promesas -dijo Krttx sonriéndome. Hasta entonces no supe que era capaz de sonreír.

Oí que abrían la puerta de casa y que Harry decía:

-¡Pasad!

Su voz sonó atronadora; me vibraron las antenas. Confié en que podría ajustar el oído igual que los ojos.

Y confié con razón.

-Hay café y pastel -oí decir a mi esposo, ahora a un volumen normal. Se acercó a la sala de estar. Le seguían unos pasos.

-¡Grglldd! -gritaron las hormigas despavoridas y salieron corriendo.

Me quedé sola y vi que Harry entraba en la sala.

Llevaba un traje negro. Entonces comprendí qué significaba la mesa con el pastel: era la reunión de mi funeral.

Enterarte de que estás muerta es duro. Pero cuando también lo saben los demás, la certeza es brutal.

Viene a ocurrir lo mismo que con un gran lunar en el muslo. No es agradable, pero cuando un amante te lo ve al hacer el amor contigo se convierte en desagradable. Claro que lo de la muerte es mucho más fastidioso que lo del lunar.

Harry no llevaba corbata. Las odiaba. Ni siquiera se la había puesto para nuestra boda en Venecia. Y eso que lo había amenazado con anular la noche de bodas si no se la ponía. Yo quería una boda clásica, con toda la parafernalia, y la corbata del novio formaba parte de esa parafernalia. Naturalmente, no cumplí mis amenazas: la noche de bodas se celebró y fue fantástica. Me besó por todo el cuerpo. Hasta en mi enorme lunar. Sin cortarse. Todos los demás, incluido Malfoy, se habían detenido un momento al verlo; Alex ni siquiera una décima de segundo. En aquella época lo amaba todo de mí. Harry era maravilloso.

El contemplaba con la mirada vacía la mesa puesta. Había llorado por mí, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Me sorprendió. Y luego me sorprendió que me sorprendiera. Ya no nos amábamos, pero habíamos sido felices juntos durante muchos años. Era normal que llorara.

-Eh, chalada -gritó Krttx-, ¡ven aquí!

Miré un momento a mí alrededor y vi que la tropa había buscado cobijo debajo del sillón del televisor, justo detrás de los flecos. Ignoré a Krttx porque mi jefe Zabini había entrado en la sala después de Harry. Su lujosa colonia envolvió mis antenas.

-Podría haber invitado a algunos colegas de Hermione –le dijo a Harry.

«Cierto», pensé. Me habría gustado verlos llorar por mí.

-Entonces tendría que pasarme el día fregando lágrimas de cocodrilo del suelo.- le contesto fríamente.

Típico de Potter. Era honesto, directo, íntegro, cariñoso: era una buena persona... que a veces podía sacarte de tus casillas con sus valores morales.

Pero durante muchos años fue genial tener a alguien así a mi lado. En un mundo plagado de mentiras, intrigas y pestañas postizas, él era el único que siempre me hablaba con franqueza.

-Sólo quiero que venga la gente que realmente quería a Mione - prosiguió. Eché un vistazo a la mesa y conté cinco cubiertos. No era precisamente un número extraordinario de «gente que realmente te quiere».

Eso me conmocionó y me entristeció.

La siguiente en entrar en la sala fue mi madre. Le temblaban las manos y eso era una buena señal, ya que significaba que todavía no había probado el alcohol.

-Siéntate, Jane -dijo Harry cordialmente.

Siempre era capaz de ser amable con mi madre. Yo nunca lograba que pasara mucho rato sin pegarle la bronca. Mi récord estaba en siete minutos y veintitrés segundos. Lo había cronometrado. Fue un día en que me había propuesto firmemente aguantar el máximo rato posible sin pelearme con ella.

-Mi pelota -oí gritar a Lily en el pasillo.

Y un segundo después una pelota de goma naranja entró volando en la sala. El proyectil chocó contra la mesa, desde allí salió volando, pasó tan cerca de mi cabeza que el viento estuvo a punto de derribarme y, finalmente, impactó en el sillón, justo delante de los flecos. A las hormigas les temblaba todo el cuerpo. Una pelota naranja había dado definitivamente rienda suelta a su imaginación.

A mí no me afectó. Por un lado, me costaba tener miedo de una pelota de goma, daba lo mismo su tamaño. Y, por otro, sólo tenía ojos para Lily, que entró corriendo en la sala. Llevaba su vestido preferido, de color verde (Su padre, no la había obligado a ir de negro), estrechaba contra su cuerpo a su osito de peluche y también tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Me deslicé hacia ella tan deprisa como pude. Quería cogerla en brazos. Abrazarla. Consolarla: « ¡No estoy muerta! ¡No llores!»

-¿Qué haces, chiflada? -gritó Krttx con la voz aún temblorosa por la experiencia de la pelota.

Y la pregunta estaba totalmente justificada: yo era una hormiga. No podría coger en mis brazos ni siquiera el dedo meñique del pie de Lily para consolarla.

Me detuve a medio camino, hecha polvo y con ganas de llorar. Pero, por lo visto, las hormigas no tenían lágrimas. Y no pude mitigar el dolor de mi alma llorando. Algo se desgarraba en mi interior y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y, a cada segundo que miraba los ojos enrojecidos de Lily, la cosa empeoraba.

Fui incapaz de soportarlo más y desvié la mirada, que quedó fijada en la mesa. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía faltaba alguien.

¿Quizás Draco Malfoy?

No, Harry no lo habría invitado.

¿Mi padre? Poco probable. Ni yo misma sabía dónde vivía: La última vez que recibí una carta suya, Harrison Ford aún era un sex symbol.

-Uf, ¡cómo me ha costado encontrar aparcamiento! -dijo una voz muy familiar.

¡La arpía! ¿Qué hacía ella en el comité de mi funeral?

Lucía un corte de pelo moderno, un cuerpo moldeado con aeróbic y un precioso vestido negro, que le quedaba ajustado y pretendía decir a los hombres:

«Mírenme y tengan las fantasías eróticas que quieran.» Seguía vistiéndose provocativa como una adolescente, pero ahora lo hacía con más estilo. Antes, cuando salíamos, siempre íbamos las dos igual: con unos escotes que hacían que nuestros pechos estuvieran constantemente en peligro de huida y con tanta laca que no era aconsejable que nadie encendiera un mechero cerca de nuestras cabezas.

Nosotras éramos bichos raros entre los niñatos de nuestra escuela, y disfrutábamos de ese estatus. Las dos veníamos de familias rotas. Las dos queríamos que no se nos escapara nada. Las dos queríamos conquistar el mundo. Yo lo conseguí en la televisión. Y... Bueno, ella no lo consiguió. Acabó estudiando algo de turismo.

En el amor tampoco le fue muy bien. Su balance ascendía a un aborto y una serie de relaciones que nunca duraron más de tres meses. Cuando aún éramos amigas íntimas, un día le pregunté si eso no la hacía desgraciada. Pero ella se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros, que aún no había nacido el hombre ideal para ella:

«Enséñame a un hombre inteligente, guapo y decente, y yo te enseñaré la octava maravilla del mundo.» En aquella época yo aún no sospechaba que, para ella, Harry era la octava maravilla del mundo.

Y luego llegó la tarde en que nuestra amistad se rompió: teníamos veinte y pico años, Lily aún no había nacido y yo trabajaba como una loca en mi primer trabajo en la radio. Por eso no pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento del edificio antiguo donde Harry y yo vivíamos por aquel entonces. Un día llegué a casa del trabajo antes de lo previsto por culpa de una gripe intestinal, y oí risas en la sala de estar. Ellos se divertían.

 _Eso estaba bien._

Recorrí el pasillo: entonces ya reían a carcajadas.

 _Eso también estaba bien._

Llegué a la sala y vi que sólo llevaban puesta la ropa interior.

 _Eso no estaba nada bien._

Intenté no hacer una escena. Quise ser elegante.

Respiré profundamente, empecé a hablar y... vomité en los pies de la maldita traidora.

 _No fue muy elegante_.

Y mientras se iba a su casa volando para ducharse, Mi novio intentó explicármelo con una voz ahogada por las lágrimas: que no se había acostado con la que se decía mi amiga y ésa era la primera vez que la había besado. Estaba en plena crisis con sus estudios de Bioquímica, había falaldo unos cuantos exámenes y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría para acabarlos. Además, tenía la sensación de que a mí no me importaba porque yo siempre estaba trabajando y siempre estaba cansada, no se podía hablar conmigo y él tampoco quería agobiarme, pero ella le prestaba atención, le escuchaba, le daba consejos, lo consolaba, lo animaba. Y una cosa fue a parar a otra y quizás una cosa no habría ido a parar a otra si yo me hubiera mostrado más receptiva y mi trabajo no me absorbiera tanto y, y, y...

Todo aquello me importaba un rábano. ¡Me sentía terriblemente herida! Y le di, también con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, exactamente diez segundos para que decidiera: Ella o yo.

Necesitó los diez segundos enteros. Luego se decidió por mí. Y no volví a verla.

Esperé que nunca pudiera quitarse el olor de los pies, por mucho que se duchara. Lo último que oí de ella fue que había aceptado un trabajo en Francia.

Pero ahora volvía a estar allí.

Y mi señal de alarma de hormiga comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Quién quiere café? -preguntó Harry, y todos se apuntaron, incluso mi madre, que tenía la decencia de no pedir una bebida de más graduación delante de Lily.

-Te ayudo -dijo la traidora a Harry.

Y le sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas que parecen inocentes. Apenas se nota el deseo que esconden. Los hombres no saben reconocerlas. Sólo las mujeres.

También las mujeres que se han reencarnado en hormiga.

Eché chispas de rabia: sólo llevaba tres días muerta. Seguro que mi cadáver aún estaba caliente.

Vale, quizás no tan caliente. Pero seguro que aún estaba a temperatura ambiente. ¿Y la muy zorra ya deseaba a mi marido?

Incluso tenía la cara dura de hablar con mi hija:

-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? Lily movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Voy a preparártela -dijo.

Y luego hizo algo que consiguió que se me cruzaran los cables: le acarició la cabeza a Lily.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hija! -grité.

Pero, claro, sólo lo oyeron las hormigas, en las que arraigó definitivamente la sensación de que yo estaba pirada.

Me detuve dos segundos: ¿Había tenido una reacción excesiva? ¿O sólo pretendía consolar un poco a mi hija?

Pero la conocía: era como yo. Cuando quería algo, pasaba por encima de cualquier cadáver. En este caso, del mío.

Y Ginevra quería a Harry. Siempre lo había querido.

Y el camino que conducía a su corazón pasaba por nuestra hija.

* * *

 _ **Hola por tercera vez!**_

 _ **Bueno ya me calmo, por hoy no subo más capítulos, creo jajaja. No lo puedo resistir me gusta mucho la historia, ojala a quien la lea le guste.**_

 _ **Besos Anthares**_

 _ **-Se va como loca a escribir el epilogo de su otra historia!**_

" _City that never sleeps": La ciudad que nunca duerme._

 _Ácido fórmico:_ _Estas alucinantes criaturas no están exactamente llenas de ácido fórmico, pero lo crean como arma química. Si alguna vez has experimentado la dolorosa quemazón de una picadura de la hormiga roja, entonces has probado el ácido fórmico en tu propia piel. También habrás aprendido, sin duda alguna, que no se puede jugar con las hormigas rojas._

 _Gengis Kan_ _: fue un guerrero y conquistador mongol que unificó a las tribus nómadas de esta etnia del norte de Asia, fundando el primer Imperio mongol, el imperio contiguo más extenso de la historia_

 _Albert Einstein_ _:_ _fue un_ _físico_ _alemán_ _de origen_ _judío_ _, nacionalizado después_ _suizo_ _y_ _estadounidense_ _. Es considerado como el_ _científico_ _más conocido y popular del_ _siglo XX_ _._

 _Casanova:_ _Giacomo Girolamo Casanova fue un famoso aventurero, escritor, diplomático, bibliotecario y agente secreto italiano._ Se le conoce sobre todo como un hombre famoso por sus conquistas amorosas, que en toda su vida fueron 132 según su más importante obra autobiográfica: _Histoire de ma vie_. Donde describe con máxima precisión y franqueza sus aventuras, sus viajes y sus innumerables encuentros galantes. Hizo un relato de estilo realista sobre su vida, donde las aventuras con diversas mujeres son mostradas con elegancia, lo que hizo de él, popularmente y a través del tiempo, el ideal de amante y aventurero. Su apellido se convirtió en arquetipo del amante.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **LEY DE LA HUMILDAD**

L **o que te niegas a aceptar, te va a seguir ocurriendo.**

Si ante alguien o algo solamente ves a un enemigo o algo negativo, entonces no estás en un nivel superior de existencia.

Cumplir esta ley significa aceptar sin entrar a valorar la superioridad.

 **INSTINTO VS VOLUNTAD**

Corrí enloquecida hacia la mesa; quería hacer algo.

No tenía ni idea de qué, ¡pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados presenciando cómo me quitaban a mi familia! Al llegar a la pata de la mesa, me agarré bien y trepé por ella mientras Harry y Ginny iban a buscar las bebidas calientes a la cocina.

Lily se fue a su habitación a buscar un juguete y Jane aprovechó la ausencia de la niña para refrescarse el gaznate con un jerez doble. Más animada, empezó a darle la vara a Blaise:

-¿Así que usted también está en televisión? Zabini movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Algún día tiene que hacer un programa sobre los portales de Internet para solteros. Son fatales para las mujeres como yo.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Blaise sin disimular su poco interés y se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

-¡Sí! -replicó mi madre-. La mayoría de los que se apuntan son unos viejos verdes que sólo buscan sexo.

Blaise Zabini se atragantó con el café. Jane prosiguió imperturbable:

-Ninguno quiere pasar un buen rato charlando. Un hatajo de cerdos. El pobre Blaise, contesto lo que habría contestado cualquiera en aquella situación:

-Tengo que ir al lavabo.

Se levantó y se fue. Entretanto llegó Harry con el café, ayudado por la arpía, que llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente para Lily. ¡Ya parecía un poco la señora de la casa!

Aceleré el paso y trepé más deprisa por la pata de la mesa; a mi lado, Reinhold Messner* era un escalador de tres al cuarto.

-El sermón del sacerdote ha estado bien -dijo Ginny.

-Sí, ha dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre el sufrimiento de una madre -completó mi madre.

-Y ha hablado de Hermione con mucho acierto -opinó Harry. Esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera en mi ruta alpinista, ¿qué habría dicho de mí el sacerdote?

-Ha recalcado mucho lo importante que fue para la sociedad -dijo Ginevra. Me sentí halagada.

-Y de que era una buena madre.

Me desconcertó la falta de ironía en la voz de Harry. Tres días atrás me había reprochado lo contrario. ¿De verdad creía que yo era una buena madre?

Estaría bien. Improbable. Pero estaría bien.

Entretanto mi hija llegó con su Gameboy, y la oportunista le dejó el chocolate encima de la mesa.

-Espero que no esté demasiado caliente -dijo.

-No, está a la temperatura ideal de Lily –contestó mi ahora viudo esposo.

Ese cumplido dirigido a Ginevra hizo que me olvidara de todo lo demás. Escalé la mesa, furiosa, y ya iba a desplazarme por el mullido mantel directamente hacia Lily.

Cuando de repente me encontré con... ¡el pastel!

Mi instinto de hormiga grito « ¡Lo quiero!» y dio la orden de marcha a mis patas. Me deslicé enloquecida hacia el pastel y salté, contra mi voluntad, en la cobertura pegajosa de chocolate.

Comer pastel con el sentido del gusto de una hormiga resultó ser una explosión sensorial incomparable. Mejor que cualquier orgasmo, exceptuando los que tuve con Harry los primeros años y el que me había deparado la noche de amor con Draco.

Estaba encima del pedazo de pastel, aturdida de felicidad, comiendo y comiendo.

A lo lejos, como a través de un tupido velo, oí decir a Lily:

-Señorita Ginevra, tienes una hormiga en el pastel.

Pero no reaccionó a tiempo y fui a parar a su boca junto con el pastel.

 **-oOo-**

Morir deglutida por la arpía fue aún más tonto que morir aplastada por el lavabo de una estación espacial.

Mi vida volvió a pasar ante mi ojo espiritual (también las hormigas tienen sólo uno). Pero esta vez fue mi triste existencia como hormiga: el encuentro con Buda, los improperios de Krttx, la visión del grandioso hormiguero, la brutal paliza al reencarnado, la telaraña, la pelota de goma naranja, el intento de Ginevra de ocupar mi lugar en la familia...

Cuando ves una vida como ésa no te entristece morir. Vi de nuevo la luz. Cada vez más clara. Era maravillosa.

 _Me envolvía._

 _Más dulce que la última vez. Más cálida aún._

 _Más amorosa._

 _La abracé y me fundí en ella. Me sentía tan bien._

 _Tan protegida. Tan feliz._

 _La pesadilla había acabado._

Durante dos segundos.

Luego volví a ser una hormiga.

Me encontraba en otro cuerpo, más pequeño y ágil, ¡pero volvía ser una puta hormiga!

Regresar a un destino de hormiga, no alcance la paz interior y ¡sintiéndome más frustrada que nunca!

-Hola -oí que susurraba la voz dulce de Buda.

Me di la vuelta. De nuevo me encontraba en el túnel subterráneo donde había despertado la última vez. Y esta vez también me sonreía un Buda-hormiga increíblemente gordo. Parecía muy contento consigo mismo, con el mundo, con todo el universo.

 _Totalmente al contrario que yo._

-¡TENEMOS... QUE... HABLAR! -exigí sulfurada.

-Te sientes apesadumbrada porque no has podido ir hacia la luz -constató Buda.

Era cierto. Pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de él. Además, no era asunto suyo. Yo tenía otro tema en la agenda:

-¡No merezco reencarnarme en hormiga!

-Tienes una curiosa visión de las cosas -dijo Buda divertido.

-Vale, he metido la pata algunas veces, ¡pero tu juicio es demasiado duro! - protesté-. Exijo que me liberes de esta existencia de hormiga.

-No puedo.

-¡Pensaba que tú eras el muftí* supremo!

-Sólo tú puedes.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté excitada.

Si había un camino para salir de allí, quería tener el plan de ruta.

-El camino se hace al andar -susurró Buda.

-Pareces una galleta de la suerte -dije exaltada.

-Puede -Buda sonrió dulcemente-, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Y, dicho esto, se esfumó.

¡Aquel tipo me estaba jodiendo!

Reflexioné un momento sobre qué podría significar su cháchara de galleta de la suerte, pero no tenía la más remota idea.

Y volví a pensar en el reunión despues del funeral. Ginny quería quedarse con Harry. Y él cedería. No hoy, ni mañana.

Pero seguro que algún día. Lo sabía.

Porque Ginny así lo quería.

Y Harry ya estuvo a punto de decidirse por ella una vez. Yo aún estaba viva.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

O sea que ya no les obstaculizaba el camino y antes o después, Harry se liaría con ella. Y entonces sería la nueva madre de Lily.

La idea me hizo un nudo en mi pequeño estómago de hormiga.

Oí a cierta distancia el trote de muchos pies de hormiga y las ristras de invectivas de Krttx. Lo tuve claro: no podía permitir que volviera a reclutarme. Tenía que coger las riendas de esa vida de hormiga entre mis propias seis garras y evitar como fuera que la arpía se hiciera cargo de mi familia.

Y sólo había alguien que pudiera ayudarme: la hormiga reencarnada a la que la reina iba a ejecutar. Quizás ella sabía cómo puedes influir en la vida de las personas reales siendo una persona con forma de hormiga.

Así pues, arranqué a correr antes de que Krttx me echara el ojo encima, y comencé mi nueva vida.

 _Una vida en la que Giacomo Casanova interpretaría un papel esencial…_

* * *

 _Reinhold Messner:_ es un alpinista italiano que se convirtió en la primera persona del mundo en escalar las 14 cumbres de más de 8000 metros, sin botellas de oxígeno.

 _muftí:_ Jurisconsulto musulmán, cuyas decisiones tienen fuerza de ley.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO V**

 **LEY DEL CAMBIO**

 **La historia se repite**

Hasta que aprendamos las lecciones necesarias para cambiar nuestro camino.

 **-LA FUGA-**

Corrí hacia el hormiguero, que latía lleno de vida, y aproveché para trazar un plan en mi mente: descubriría dónde estaba el calabozo de la reina y luego... _Luego ya veríamos_.

Admito que el plan que había trazado no era un plan muy impresionante. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no estaba nada mal.

Las circunstancias eran las siguientes: no quería imaginar qué pasaría si Ginevra criaba a mi pequeña Lily.

Pero es lo que pasa cuando alguien no quiere imaginarse algo: que lo hace y en los colores fosforito más chillones. Con mi ojo espiritual vi a mi dulce y preciosa Lily: una pequeña criatura que se acurrucaba de noche junto a mí porque tenía miedo del brujo Gargamel, que era tan incompetente que nunca conseguía atrapar a los pitufos. Mi hija no podía caer en las garras de de la arpía, que la criaría para convertirla en una mujer despiadada y dura.

 _En una mujer... ¿Cómo yo?_

Me sentí desenmascarada, aparté de un plumazo la idea y me dediqué a maldecir a Ginny con más vehemencia.

-Zorra estupida- la insulté en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho? -me preguntó una comandante que se acercaba a mí con su tropa por un sendero.

Era una vez y media más grande que yo y tenía un aire amenazador.

-¿Que soy una Zorra estupida? -preguntó, picada.

-Este... Ejem... No quería decir eso -balbuceé.

-¿Y qué querías decir?

-Tanta holgazana -aclaré, poco convencida.

-¿Tanta holgazana? -preguntó la comandante confusa.

-Tanta holgazana -repetí.

-Y eso, ¿a qué viene?

A mí también me habría gustado saberlo.

-Ejem... Bueno... Este... No... No me gusta ver tantas hormigas paradas y... tan vagas.

-Ah -replicó la comandante, no demasiado convencida.

Yo quería proseguir mi camino a toda prisa, pero ella insistió con sus preguntas:

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Trabajo.

-Las hormigas no trabajan solas -dijo la comandante, y dio un paso preocupante hacia mí.

Olí su aliento y deseé que inventaran pronto un enjuague bucal para hormigas y que lo sacaran al mercado.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? -insistió.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando qué podía responder. Lo intenté con una media verdad:

-Yo... Ejem... Tengo que ir al calabozo de la reina.

Me di cuenta de que la comandante se había puesto a temblar.

-Tú... Tú... ¿perteneces a la Guardia Real?

-Pues claro que pertenezco a la Guardia Real -dije en un tono lo más autoritario posible.

La comandante temblaba como si yo fuera el diablo en persona. Me gustó esa reacción. Enormemente.

Nadie me había tenido tanto miedo, salvo mis ayudantes.

-Perdóname, sacerdotisa -dijo la comandante devotamente, y dio la orden de avanzar a su tropa.

Las atemorizadas hormigas se apresuraron a subir por el sendero, a una velocidad que casi hacía suponer que no se detendrían hasta llegar al destierro. «Sacerdotisa»: así me había llamado.

Por lo visto, las hormigas tenían una especie de religión. Me pregunté cómo sería. ¿Creían en un dios? ¿En varios? ¿Quizás incluso en la reencarnación?

Subí por el sinuoso sendero en busca del calabozo que, suponía, debía de estar en una de las cámaras del muro de la derecha. En la dirección que habían tomado las hormigas de la tropa de Krttx cuando se llevaron a rastras al prisionero.

Y, cada vez que una comandante me miraba mal, le decía: «Pertenezco a la Guardia Real», y les entraba miedo. _Por fin volvían a respetarme_ …

«Pertenezco a la Guardia Real» se convirtió en mi frase favorita y se la decía incluso a las comandantes que no me miraban de reojo. Era divertidísimo.

Lamentablemente, la pronuncié una vez de más:

-Pertenezco a la Guardia Real.

-Nosotras también -me contestaron tres hormigas.

Observé sus rostros. Tenían unos ojos gélidos, duros, inflexibles. Así habrían representado los ojos de los inquisidores españoles si hubieran tenido cinco ojos.

-No te conocemos -dijo la jefa con voz cortante.

-Bueno, es que soy nueva -repliqué débilmente.

Las tres se miraron un momento. Era fácil leerles el pensamiento: « _Alguien se está haciendo pasar por una de nosotras. Eso es un sacrilegio. Deberíamos matarla aquí mismo. A ser posible, lentamente, o no haremos justicia a este sacrilegio_.» Las estridencias de mi alarma de hormiga me atravesaron el cráneo.

Apenas liberado el instinto de huir, yo ya había echado a correr. En mi vida había corrido tan deprisa. La sangre me latía en el cráneo. Simultáneamente, mi cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina: « ¿Cómo puedo darles esquinazo? Lo mejor será que me adentre en la multitud. Entre miles de hormigas puedo librarme de ellas. Ahí no me encontrarán nunca. Exacto, eso es lo que ha...» No llegué al «... ré».

Mis perseguidoras eran rápidas como boinas verdes* americanos atiborrados de anfetaminas. Me redujeron en un segundo. Las sacerdotisas actuaron con precisión quirúrgica: me dieron patadas en las articulaciones de las patas para que no pudiera moverme. El dolor era increíble, pero no podía gritar porque una de las sacerdotisas había dejado mi aparato de fonación fuera de combate con un golpe preciso en el cuello.

Fuera cual fuera la religión de aquellas hormigas, estaba claro que el amor al prójimo no formaba parte de sus dogmas principales.

-¿La matamos aquí mismo? -preguntó una de las sacerdotisas, y noté cierta alegría en su voz, que me hizo temblar.

-No, la meteremos en el calabozo con los demás prisioneros -decidió la jefa, y volvió a golpearme con cuatro de sus patas.

« _Al menos no tendré que seguir buscando el calabozo_ », me pasó por la cabeza, y con esa idea de «el vaso está medio lleno», me desmayé de dolor.

 **-oOo-**

Cuando desperté, tenía la cara hundida en la arena.

Por mucho que la escupiera, seguía crujiéndome entre las mandíbulas. Me levanté atontada y vi que estaba en una de las cámaras abiertas en el muro de tierra.

Era bastante grande y, muy por encima de mí, había un agujero de salida vigilado por dos sacerdotisas de la Guardia Real. Calculé las posibilidades que tenía de huir por allí y obtuve un resultado de 0,0003 por ciento.

Redondeando.

Miré a mi alrededor y, en un rincón, vi una hormiga alada, con las alas rotas y dormitando. Me espabilé de golpe: _era el humano reencarnado_. Me deslicé hacia él tan deprisa como pude, lo cual no era mucho: aún me dolían las articulaciones de los golpes de las sacerdotisas.

-Hola -dije con cautela.

Levantó un momento los ojos para mirarme y continuó dormitando. Yo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Fui directa al grano:

-Yo también soy una persona reencarnada. Había captado su atención.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Se le iluminaron los ojos. No dijo nada; seguramente antes tenía que ordenar los miles de ideas que le cruzaban por la cabeza.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Una única idea gozosa entusiasmó y cautivó mi mente: «Después de siglos plagados de privaciones, ¡por fin encuentro a una mujer! ¡Aleluya!»**_

 **-oOo-**

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté, intentando ayudarle a poner sus ideas en orden.

-Casanova.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Giacomo Girolamo Casanova -contestó, celebrando su nombre.

Existían exactamente tres posibilidades:

 _1) Era realmente Casanova reencarnado._

 _2) Me tomaba el pelo._

 _3) Se le había secado el cerebro._

-Para servirla, madame Granger -dijo con un acento italiano que sonaba mucho más auténtico que el que tenía el del restaurante italiano en Wimbledon Park.

El reencarnado hizo una reverencia flexionando las patas delanteras y haciendo un quiebro con la pata central derecha en el aire como si blandiera un sombrero inexistente.

-¿De verdad es usted Casanova? ¿El Casanova?

-¿Ha oído hablar de mí? -preguntó con una falsa modestia casi perfecta.

-Tiene... Tiene que hacer mucho que está muerto si realmente es Casanova.

-Desde el 4 de junio de 1798.

-Hace más de doscientos años.

-¿Doscientos... años? -balbuceó.

Por un instante pareció perder la seguridad en sí mismo. Bajó las antenas, triste. Daba la impresión de ser realmente Casanova.

-¿Ha vivido como una hormiga todo el tiempo? -pregunté compasiva.

-Sí, siempre -respondió, y levantó las antenas con coraje-, esta es mi vida ciento quince.

Su voz galante no fue capaz de ocultar el vacío emocional que resonó en esa frase. Ciento quince vidas. Qué destino más terrible. El pobre hombre estaba atrapado en una cinta sin fin.

Y yo también, me pasó por la cabeza. Me senté y ahora fui yo la que dejó caer las antenas.

Eso despertó el instinto caballeroso de Casanova. Para consolarme, me puso una pata en la cabeza y me acarició suavemente:

-Madame, no desespere por su destino. Y se acercó a mí. Demasiado.

-Eh, ¿me está tocando la glándula sexual? –pregunté espantada.

-Disculpe mi impetuoso deseo -dijo apartando su pata trasera-. Jamás he forzado a una mujer -prosiguió.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Forzar no formaba parte de mi naturaleza. Yo seducía a las mujeres hasta tal punto que ellas me forzaban a mí.**_

 **-oOo-**

Lo miré a los ojos y vi que había herido su orgullo. Respiré hondo y pregunté:

-¿Puede ayudarme?

-Estoy aquí para servirla -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tiene idea de cómo se puede influir en la vida de los humanos siendo una hormiga? -planteé la pregunta decisiva.

Casanova calló un momento. Luego, para darme ánimos, dijo:

-Sea cual sea el apuro en el que se encuentra, madame, hallaremos una solución.

Esa respuesta no era más que una versión más agradable de « _No tengo ni remota idea_ ». Había ido allí para nada.

-¿Qué quiere hacer con los humanos? –preguntó Casanova.

Pensé en cómo podía exponerle mi problema con Ginny, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas.

-No hace falta que me explique nada -dijo-, podemos escaparnos de aquí cuando sea y llegar adonde están los humanos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a esquivar a la guardia? -pregunté.

Casanova me explicó que ya había escapado de una prisión mucho mejor vigilada: la oscura cárcel de los Plomos, en Venecia. Anteriormente, en 1756.

-¿Por qué lo habían encarcelado?

-Se trató de un error judicial de lo más banal. Me atribuían una moral relajada.

Casanova sonrió con malicia y guiñando un ojo, y tengo que admitir que, para ser una hormiga, era capaz de sonreír con muchísimo encanto.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Me atribuían una moral relajada, sólo porque había seducido a dos monjas del convento veneciano de Santa Maria degli Angeli.**_

 **-oOo-**

-Si podemos escapar de aquí cuando sea -pregunté-, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho usted todavía?

-No tenía alicientes*.

-¿Alicientes? ¡La reina va a ejecutarle!

-Y volveré a nacer como hormiga.

-También es verdad -reconocí, y pensé si no sería mejor esperar tranquilamente mi ejecución.

Volvería a nacer como hormiga, pero estaría fuera de la prisión y podría ir a ver a Lily.

Me sorprendió que, de repente, una ejecución no me espantara más que ir al dentista.

-¿Cuándo nos matarán? -pregunté.

-La reina esperará hasta que haya acabado el ciclo de fertilidad.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-En un par de semanas.

-No tengo tanto tiempo -exclamé.

-Entonces tenemos que poner todo nuestro empeño en huir de este calabozo - dijo Casanova, visiblemente animado por un espíritu aventurero.

-¿Cómo?

-Igual que me evadí de la terrible cárcel de los Plomos en mi primer intento: por un túnel -explicó.

Casanova y yo empezamos a excavar un túnel sin saber adónde conduciría.

Casanova hizo un comentario muy acertado al respecto: « _Cualquier lugar es mejor que una cárcel_.»

Las sacerdotisas que se encontraban arriba, en la entrada del calabozo, no nos veían. Cavábamos en un ángulo muerto para ellas y procedíamos con extremo sigilo. Susurrando, le pregunté a Casanova por la religión que seguían las sacerdotisas.

Casanova sonrió.

-La diosa aquí es la reina. Nadie más. Como con los antiguos faraones. Mientras yo aún seguía pensando que en esa religión sólo la divinidad podía encontrar una verdadera satisfacción, Casanova exclamó:

-La tierra está más suelta, pronto abri...

Los dos caímos por el agujero. Justo encima de la reina, que se encontraba en plenos escarceos amorosos con unas cuantas hormigas voladoras macho.

Queen not amused *.

-¡Tú! -gritó mirando a Casanova.

-Veo que su Majestad me recuerda -dijo Casanova sonriendo con una majestuosidad impresionante, si teníamos en cuenta que acabábamos de encaramarnos a una reina a la que habíamos provocado un coitus interruptus*.

-Tú... Tú... Tú pronto estarás muerto -balbuceó la reina, enfurecida.

-Y veo que sigue expresándose de un modo magnífico -se burló Casanova.

La reina se irguió delante de nosotros. Era unas seis veces más grande que las demás hormigas y parecía un monstruo de una película de ciencia ficción de los años cincuenta, pero, por desgracia, en directo y en color.

-¡Atrápenlos! -gritó a las guardianas apostadas en la puerta del gran aposento, que tenía las paredes de arena pulida con primor, probablemente para demostrar la opulencia real.

-Tengo un plan formidable -me susurró Casanova al oído.

-¿Cuál? -pregunté atemorizada.

-Huiremos.

-Efectivamente, un plan formidable –ratifiqué con sarcasmo.

Casanova salió corriendo y yo lo seguí. Pero no corrió hacia la puerta porque las guardianas ya venían en esa dirección. Corrimos hacia un agujero abierto en la pared de tierra. Al parecer, la reina lo usaba como una especie de ventana panorámica para contemplar el gran hormiguero.

De golpe comprendí que quería volar otra vez hacia los túneles de la cúpula por los cuales se podía escapar a la superficie. No era mala idea. Sólo tenía una pequeñísima pega:

-¡Yo no puedo volar! -grité a Casanova-. ¡A diferencia de usted, no tengo alas!

-Ya lo había pensado, madame -dijo Casanova cuando nos detuvimos junto a la ventana panorámica-.

Súbase a mi espalda, la sacaré volando de aquí.

-Tiene un ala rota.

-Eso sólo hará que nuestra huida sea más formidable.

Bajé la mirada hacia la metrópoli hormiguera y comprobé que quedaba muy abajo. Me dio muy mala espina, de repente tuve miedo de morir. Tanto si volvía a nacer como si no, el impacto mortal me haría un daño atroz.

-¡Atrápenlos! -gritó la reina, y vi que las guardianas nos estaban dando alcance. Subí como un rayo a la espalda de Casanova.

Extendió las alas, gritó « _Attenzione_!*» y saltó.

Caímos como una piedra. O, para ser más exactos, como dos piedras.

-¡AHHHHHH! -grité, presa del pánico.

-¡AHHHHHH! -gritó Casanova, preso del pánico.

Y que él también fuera preso del pánico mató el resto de confianza que me quedaba de que saldríamos de aquélla sanos y salvos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -grité.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gritó Casanova. Y el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡Vuele! -grité.

-No puedo -replicó; estaba como paralizado por el pánico. Le pegué un mordisco. ¡Fuerte!

-¡Auu! -chilló.

-¿Volará de una vez? -pregunté.

Estábamos a fracciones de segundo de impactar en una montaña de comida. Incluso veía claramente la mugrosa pila pegajosa donde nos estrellaríamos.

-Ya vuelo, ¡ya vuelo! ¡No más mordiscos! -gritó

Casanova, que por fin había despertado de su parálisis.

Y, efectivamente: ganamos altura. Gracias a su ala rota, dábamos vueltas sobre nuestro propio eje y yo me las veía y deseaba para agarrarme bien, pero ganamos altura. ¡Hasta la vista!

El vuelo de Casanova empezó a estabilizarse poco a poco. Yo estaba más segura sobre su espalda y veía el hormiguero desde arriba: dicen que, observadas desde una gran altura, las personas parecen hormigas.

Pues bien, vistas desde arriba, las hormigas parecen personas. Son seres vivos como nosotros: dinámicas, inquietas, laboriosas, en constante movimiento. Y pensar que el incordio de Louis las había quemado con una lupa... o que yo las rociaba con veneno para insectos...

-Mire, madame, la reina -dijo Casanova cuando volvimos a encontrarnos a la altura de la ventana panorámica.

-¡Los ejecutaré! -gritó.

Casanova se acercó volando a la escandalizada reina y dijo:

-Mi querida señora, os sulfuráis en exceso.

Había que reconocer que tenía jeta. Pero le faltaba perspicacia. Las sacerdotisas de la guardia no tenían alas, cierto, pero había olvidado a los amantes de la reina, que sí podían volar.

-Tráiganmelos. ¡Pero antes despedácenlos! -ordenó la soberana al batallón de cazas y al hacerlo, tenía espuma blanca en las comisuras de las mandíbulas.

Una docena de hormigas voladoras salieron disparadas de los aposentos de la reina, directas hacia nosotros.

-¿Y ahora qué? -grité.

-Tengo un plan formidable -dijo Casanova.

Si era tan formidable como el último plan formidable, teníamos un problema.

-¿Cuál? -pregunté, llena de dudas.

-Ya lo verá, madame. ¡Sujétese!

De nuevo nos precipitamos en picado hacia el suelo, pero esta vez a propósito. Aquel loco, ¿quería que nos matáramos? Con los aparatos de sujeción que tenía entre las garras me pegué como una ventosa a su espalda acorazada, noté la resistencia del aire, me agarré con más fuerza y recé a Dios. Pero me detuve, pensativa: ¿tenía que rezar a Dios? La experiencia de la reencarnación, ¿era idea de Dios?

A pesar de nuestra tremenda velocidad, las hormigas voladoras nos ganaban terreno amenazadoramente.

Aceleraban una barbaridad. Lo mismo debe de ocurrir cuando los cohetes se precipitan sobre la tierra.

Cerré los ojos, segura de que con el impacto dejaríamos un cráter enorme donde sólo podrían encontrar a nuestros restos hechos papilla. Nuestros perseguidores ya casi estaban a nuestra altura, y nos encontrábamos a tan sólo unos pocos cuerpos de hormiga del suelo.

Fue el momento exacto en el que Casanova interrumpió el vuelo en picado frenando en seco.

-Arrggh -gimió y, poco antes de llegar al suelo, consiguió planear.

Nuestros perseguidores no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo: se estamparon contra el suelo y dejaron un paisaje de cráteres impresionante.

-Madame, tengo una experiencia de vuelo de ciento quince vidas. Esas hormigas, sólo de una –dijo Casanova, comentando su maniobra con un orgullo descarado.

Casanova volvió a alzar el vuelo lentamente y, aunque cada vez era más difícil reconocer los restos de los perseguidores muertos, no pude apartar los ojos de los cuerpos machacados.

Volamos por un túnel hacia el firmamento, hacia la libertad. Pero yo era incapaz de alegrarme.

Curiosamente, la muerte de los perseguidores me había destrozado. Las hormigas ya eran para mí un poquito como personas.

-Madame, ¿por qué está triste? -me preguntó Casanova cuando aterrizamos en la terraza.

A la luz del atardecer, se notaba cálida. Pero yo apenas me di cuenta. Miré hacia nuestra casa intentando concentrarme en lo esencial, en impedir que Ginevra se convirtiera en la nueva madre de Lily.

-Ahí vive mi familia -dije.

Casanova guardó silencio. Luego dijo:

-¿Y quiere usted influir en su vida?

Asentí con tristeza, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a arreglármelas.

-Será un placer acompañarla. No importa qué difícil dilema tenga que resolver -se ofreció-. Nunca dejo en la estacada* a una mujer hermosa.

-¿Y cómo sabe que soy una mujer hermosa? -pregunté-. En este momento, no es que mi aspecto revele mucho.

-Una mujer hermosa no lo es por su aspecto, sino por su carácter.

No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo. Aquel hombre sabía cómo conquistar a las mujeres. Era un poco como Draco Malfoy.

-¿En quién está pensando? -preguntó Casanova.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Acaba de sonreír muy ensimismada. Y sólo se sonríe así cuando se piensa en alguien por quien nos sentimos atraídos.

Casanova no sólo sabía qué les gusta a las mujeres. Por lo visto, también sabía qué piensan. Y yo no sabía si eso me gustaba.

En vez de darle una respuesta honesta y hablarle de Draco, dije:

-Vamos.

Cruzamos la terraza para ir hasta la casa. La telaraña que olía a podrido seguía deshabitada. La araña debía de haberla abandonado.

La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y entramos. No había nadie y la mesa de los pasteles estaba desmontada.

-¿Es éste su domicilio? -preguntó Casanova. Asentí.

-El gusto de la gente ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de las épocas -dijo mirando la lámpara de pie de cromo, y se notaba que no la valoraba positivamente.

De repente oímos unos pasos: ¿quién sería? ¿Harry? ¿Lily? por desgracia era Ginny. Con el pelo mojado. En albornoz.

Resoplé.

-¿Quién es ese ser maravilloso? –preguntó Casanova. No respondí, sólo resollé.

-Es encantadora -comentó fascinado. Lo miré furiosa.

-En los últimos siglos he visto a pocas mujeres y aún menos con un escote tan impresionante.

Efectivamente: la maldita zorra llevaba el albornoz lo bastante abierto para que los hombres lo encontraran interesante, pero creyeran que lo llevaba así involuntariamente.

¿Había seducido ya a Harry ese día, el de mi funeral? Porque, de lo contrario, ¿qué hacía paseándose por allí en albornoz?

Echando pestes, corrí hacia el súcubo* y le pegué un mordisco en el dedo meñique del pie, que olía a mi gel de ducha. ¡La mordí tan fuerte como pude!

¡Tiré y desgarré brutalmente con mis mandíbulas! Y grité:

 _«¡Yija, yijaaaaaaaaa!» ¡Fue una carnicería!_

Y, evidentemente, no surtió ningún efecto. Ni se dio cuenta. Yo era demasiado pequeña.

Frustrada, lo dejé correr.

Entonces entró Harry en la sala. Se había cambiado el traje negro por unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y sus ojos parecían aún más enrojecidos y cansados.

-¿Cómo está Lily? -preguntó Ginny ¿ _preocupada_?

-Está jugando con la Gameboy -contestó Harry y se dejó caer, cansado, en el sofá. Estuvo callado un rato y luego preguntó con tristeza-: ¿Crees que lo superará?

-Seguro -replicó Ginevra.

Fue más un intento desvalido de brindar consuelo que verdadera convicción. Harry calló.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede a dormir -dijo Ginny y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-No podía permitir que pasaras la noche en un hotel –contestó el, cansado y mirando fijamente al suelo.

No mostraba el más mínimo interés por el escote de la arpía, y me avergoncé de haber imaginado que ya había hecho algo con ella.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedo coger unos días más de vacaciones -se ofreció.

-¡No necesita ninguna ayuda! -grité-. ¡Desaparece, regresa a Francia y atibórrate en vino! ¡O lo que se haga por allí!

Harry lo consideró un momento y luego dijo:

-Estaría bien que te quedaras un poco más. Quiero concentrarme en Lily y me gustaría que me echaras un cable con todo el papeleo.

-Soy buena echando cables – le contestó muy coqueta.

-¡A ti te echaré yo un cable! -grité-. ¡Y luego lo apretaré!

Harry miró a Ginevra esforzándose por sonreír y se lo agradeció:

-Eres muy amable.

Y Ginny resplandeció:

-Faltaría más.

-Es maravillosa -dijo Casanova:

-¿Que es qué? -lo abronqué.

-Maravillosa. Es una mujer preciosa que no deja solo a un hombre con su dolor -contestó Casanova mirando embelesado a la que en algún momento considere mi amiga.

Le pegué una buena patada con la pierna trasera izquierda.

-¡Au! -gritó.

Y me llevé una decepción por no haberle hecho bastante daño para que gritara «¡AUUUUUUUU!».

Harry se levantó del sofá.

-Voy a acostar a la pequeña.

-De acuerdo –le contesto-. Yo prepararé la cena.

-Eres muy amable -dijo cansado, y se fue al cuarto de la niña.

Y yo me deslicé tras él, mientras Casanova continuaba mirando a Ginny fascinado…

* * *

 _ **Boinas verdes**_ _ **:**_ _Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos_ son grupos de cuatro o cinco hombres, todos ellos con el rango de sargento o superior, especializados cada uno en una tarea como explosivos y demoliciones, transmisiones, medicina, idiomas etc.

 _ **Alicientes:**_ _alude a aquello que resulta atractivo, y que por tal condición sirve de estímulo para realizar ciertas acciones._

" _ **Queen not amused":**_ _a la reina no le hizo gracia_

 _ **coitus interruptus:**_ _coito interrumpido, es decir que no terminaron el acto sexual por decirlo de una manera elegante._

 _ **Attenzione:**_ _Precaución o cuidado_

 _ **súcubo:**_ según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujes atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los adolescentes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad y de una extrema belleza incandescente.

 _ **Estacada:**_ _d_ _ejar a uno en la estacada_ significa dejarle abandonado o en peligro.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **La ley del Karma**

 _ **Es simplemente la ley de causa y efecto.**_

 _ **Todo efecto tiene su causa, y cada causa su efecto.**_

 _ **-Si siembras vientos recogerás tempestades-**_

 **-¿KARMA?-**

-¿Vamos a acostarnos? -preguntó Harry a Lily, que jugaba con el Gameboy sobre su cama.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. Nunca había sido una cotorra, pero ahora daba la impresión de que había perdido definitivamente el habla.

Harry intentó que no se le notara el desvalimiento y llevó a Lily al baño. Decidí esperarles y eche un vistazo a la habitación: vi las estrellas fosforescentes que habíamos pegado en el techo. Un montón de juguetes, de los cuales, solía usar como mucho un cinco por ciento. Y vi una foto. Era mía. Lily la había clavado con chinchetas en la pared, encima de la cama.

 _Me echaba de menos._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que las hormigas sí disponen de líquido lagrimal. Pero no brota por los ojos hasta que el dolor es insoportable: como el mío en aquel instante. Lloré como nunca había llorado una hormiga.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación. Me sobrepuse; mi hija no tenía que verme llorar. Claro que, de todos modos, no me habría visto llorar, yo era demasiado pequeña, pero era una cuestión de principios.

El la tapó cariñosamente y le leyó _Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa carcajeante_. Pero, por muy divertidos que fueran algunos pasajes, Lily no se rió ni una sola vez.

Después de leerle tres capítulos, Harry apagó la luz y se quedó tumbado junto a ella hasta que se durmió. Se notaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por nuestra hija.

Al oír sus pequeños y dulces ronquidos infantiles, se levantó con mucho cuidado. Caminó a hurtadillas hasta la puerta, volvió a mirar a Lily, ya dormida, respiró hondo y salió triste del cuarto.

Ahora yo estaba sola con mi pequeña.

Me acerqué a su cara. No se movió, aunque mis seis piececitos seguramente le hicieron cosquillas. Dormía profundamente. Le susurré « _Te quiero_ », y le di un besito de hormiga en el labio inferior.

Luego me tumbé sobre su mejilla. La respiración rítmica de Lily me meció hasta que yo también me dormí dulcemente.

 **-oOo-**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, me sentía de maravilla. Había descansado, me había sacudido de las seis patas el cansancio de la huida y por fin tenía un plan: a partir de entonces viviría en la habitación de Lily. De ese modo podría alentarla siempre antes de que se durmiera. Aunque no pudiera entenderme, quizás lograría llegar a su subconsciente. Así podría protegerla si Ginevra se convertía realmente en su nueva madre.

Y si me moría, volvería a reencarnarme en hormiga y volvería a deslizarme hacia ella. Sí, era un plan perfecto para las próximas vidas.

 _Un plan que duraría tres minutos y medio_.

A los tres minutos y veintinueve segundos aún disfrutaba de estar acostada junto a Lily. De observar su cara, de oler su aroma infantil dulzón. A los tres minutos y treinta segundos, Harry entró en la habitación, se nos acercó y…

¡Me vio!

No a su ex mujer, no, a una hormiga que se deslizaba por encima de su hija.

-Ok -dijo en voz alta-, ya estoy harto de bichos.

Me apartó de la mejilla de Lily con un golpe de dedo lo bastante suave para que la niña no se despertara, pero que hizo que yo me preguntara, después de un contacto nada suave, cómo tratarían de un traumatismo cervical a las hormigas.

Lily murmuró algo, pero volvió a dormirse. Harry le dio un beso y salió del cuarto muy resuelto.

Seguro que intentaría matar a las hormigas. Algo que yo no había conseguido. Dos días antes de mí encontronazo con la estación espacial, le había dicho a Harry que tenía que volverme más radical. Quería coger la manguera del jardín y arrasar el nido. Y lo tuve claro:

« _Ya estoy harto de bichos_ » significaba, traducido,

« _¡Ahora mismo voy a por la manguera!»._

Tragué saliva: el hormiguero sería destruido por una marea gigante. Pero me tranquilicé enseguida: ¿y a mí qué? No era un lugar agradable. Y, con un poco de suerte, todas las hormigas irían hacia la luz.

Pero ¿y si no iban? ¿Y si aquello era el final definitivo de su existencia?

Entonces su muerte sería absurda. Y atroz.

Me quedé desconcertada.

Me apresuré hacia el pasillo, pasando por delante de los patines de Lily, y fui a la sala de estar a ver a Casanova, que había encontrado migas del comité de mi funeral y se las zampaba satisfecho. Le pregunté:

-¿Conoce la luz que se le aparece a uno antes de reencarnarse?

-Sí. Es como la zanahoria del burro*.

-¿Cree que las hormigas van hacia esa luz?

-No lo sé -replicó-, pero me cuesta imaginar que unas criaturas tan comunes como las hormigas acumulen buen karma a lo largo de su vida.

Me quedé muy asombrada:

-¿Karma?

Por supuesto, ya había oído hablar antes del karma. Harry había leído un libro sobre el budismo cuando estaba en plena crisis con sus estudios de Bioquímica.

Yo, en cambio, cuando entraba en crisis, prefería leer libros con títulos como _Quiérete a ti misma, Quiérete_ _más a ti misma_ y _Olvídate de los demás_.

-Es muy simple -dijo Casanova-. Quien obra bien acumula buen karma y entra en la luz del nirvana. Quien obra mal prolonga su existencia, como nosotros.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! -protesté.

-¿Está segura? Asentí. Insegura.

-¿Ni siquiera una infidelidad? -insistió Casanova. Me vino a la cabeza Draco.

-¿O perjudicar a alguien en beneficio propio?

Me vino a la cabeza Cho Chang y que me quedé con su trabajo porque hablé con los directores del programa sobre su creciente consumo de drogas.

-¿O quizás ha descuidado a algunas personas de su entorno? Me vino a la cabeza Lily.

-¿O podría ser que haya hecho sufrir a sus subordina...?

-¡Ya basta! -le increpé.

-O...

-¿Qué parte del «ya basta» no ha acabado de entender? ¿«Ya» o «basta»?

-Discúlpeme, madame -dijo Casanova.

-¿Y por qué no ha acumulado usted nunca buen karma? -le pregunté.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, porque no es fácil hacerlo en un hormiguero -replicó.

-¿Y en segundo lugar?

-No va con mi disposición natural.

Y sonrió maliciosamente y con tanto encanto que yo también sonreí.

-Pero seguro que usted lo conseguirá -me animó. Lo consideré un momento.

-Pero yo no quiero ir hacia la luz -repliqué-. Yo quiero impedir que la arpía se quede con mi familia.

-Bueno... -Casanova sonrió con complicidad, y comenzó a divagar-: En mi penúltima muerte, Buda se me apareció... ¿Supongo que ya ha conocido al señor?

-No le tengo demasiado cariño -contesté.

-Un sentimiento que comparto totalmente –dijo Casanova-. En aquel encuentro, la hormiga gorda suspiró profundamente y dijo que yo seguía sin entender de qué se trataba. Y que tendría que explicármelo.

-¿Y entonces habló del karma?

-Y de que con buen karma no se alcanza de inmediato el nirvana.

-¿No? -dije; era toda oídos.

-Primero hay que reencarnarse en un animal superior.

-¿En un animal superior?

-Un perro, un gato, una oveja, según el karma acumulado.

Me sentía electrizada.

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa? -dijo Casanova sonriendo.

-Sí, que si vuelvo al mundo siendo perro...

-... le será más fácil influir en el mundo de los humanos que siendo una hormiga -dijo Casanova completando la frase.

Volvía a contar con un plan, y ahora debía durar más de tres minutos y medio: _¡tenía que acumular buen karma!_ Y también sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Avisaré de la inundación a las hormigas.

En aquel instante, el suelo tembló. Harry se había puesto los zapatos y salía al jardín con pasos enérgicos. Aunque tardara un rato en encontrar el adaptador para conectar la manguera en el desordenado cobertizo, no quedaba mucho tiempo: tenía que avisar a las hormigas. Dejé plantado a Casanova y me fui corriendo.

-¡Madame! -gritó Casanova detrás de mí, preocupado-. Para reencarnarse tiene usted que morir.

Yo ya no escuchaba, quería buen karma. Lo de morir me parecía secundario. Adelanté a Harry a toda velocidad en la terraza y volví la vista atrás para ver a qué distancia lo tenía. ¡Fue un error!

Fui a parar directa a la telaraña. Los hilos eran como amarras de barco que alguien hubiera empapado con pegamento rápido. Quedé prendida al instante y, cuanto más intentaba escapar, más me apretaban. Hasta que apenas pude respirar.

Intenté tranquilizarme. Respiré hondo. Aspiré profundamente y espiré aún más intensamente.

Empecé a serenarme. Seguía atrapada, pero, al relajarme, cogía más aire. El pánico se volatilizó. Cavilé sobre cómo podría salir de aquella embarazosa situación. Pero entonces se anunció mi sentido de la alarma: un dolor de cabeza me atravesó el cráneo.

Mis piernas querían correr, pero sólo pataleaban en la telaraña. Los hilos volvieron a apretarme más, y yo no podía parar: mi sentido de la huida estaba fuera de control. Pateé, tiré y cada vez me apretaban más.

Volví la cabeza y descubrí la causa de que mi sentido de la alarma enloqueciera: _¡había una araña en lo alto de la telaraña_!

Era descomunal, tenía las patas más peludas que una oruga peluda y un aire de « _La compasión no va conmigo_ ».

¡Y se desplazaba hacia mí! Como un gordinflón enganchado a la tele que aprovecha los anuncios para acercarse al frigorífico. Yo era su tentempié del intermedio. Las nueve y media de la mañana en Londres.

Quise huir, pero estaba adherida a las pegajosas cuerdas. Y por eso grité:

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

-Ah, no soporto que la comida chille -criticó la araña con una voz de pito enervante.

 _«Ya me gustaría a mí tener tus problemas», pensé._

* * *

 _ **Zanahoria del burro**_ **:** _para el que no conozca la expresión, proviene de una parábola o metáfora en que se representa a la zanahoria como (el deseo) con los que se engaña al animal que no ve más allá de ellos, para motivarlos a avanzar._

 _-Hola-_

 _Supongo que no es mucho pedir un rt? Si no fuera por que fanfiction tiene contador de visitas pensaria que nadie lee esta historia. Tan mala es la historia?_

 _Si bien escribo para mi, porque es una balbula de escape que me ayuda a liberar el estres. Pero es al que me lleva bastante tiempo, que lo invierto para compartilos con ustedes. Para aquellos que escriben me entenderan, puede sonar narcisista, pero a veses un comentario de ustedes nos hacen el dia, y nos recuerda que vale la pena hacer lo que hacemos, que alguien lo aprecia..._

 _En fin..._

 _Igualmente gracias a los lectores anonimos._


	7. Chapter 7

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO VII**

 ** _LEY DE LA PACIENCIA Y LA RECOMPENSA_**

 _Todas las recompensas_ ** _requieren de un esfuerzo inicial._**

 _La mayor gratificación es la que demanda más dedicación, paciencia y persistencia._

 _Amar nuestro sitio en el mundo recompensará nuestro esfuerzo a su debido tiempo._

 _Justo cuando hayamos aprendido la importancia de estos valores._

 _- **Donde no hay riesgo, no se gana mérito** -_

 **-RONALD LA ARAÑA-**

En aquel momento, el hecho de saber que, si moría, volvería a reencarnarme en hormiga no me servía de consuelo. Por un lado, no podría avisar a tiempo de la inundación a las hormigas y perdería una ocasión inmejorable para acumular karma. Por otro lado, no tenía el más mínimo interés en ser devorada lentamente por una araña.

-No es que tengas mucha carne -objetó la araña.

Yo estaba demasiado espantada para atender esa queja.

-Pero no estará mal como tentempié -prosiguió.

¿Tentempié?, me pregunté, ¿de qué conoce una araña la palabra « _tentempié_ »? Seguía descendiendo hacia mí, lentamente. No tenía motivos para tener prisa.

-Bueno, me llenarás el estómago hasta la hora del almuerzo.

« ¿ _Almuerzo_?», pensé, «¿esa araña también conoce la palabra "almuerzo"?».

Y comencé a darle vueltas:

¿Podía ser? ¿Y por qué no? Era una posibilidad. La araña ya estaba justo encima de mí en la telaraña.

-Bueno, hormiguita. Ahora tendría que rociarte con veneno. Pero, francamente, no soy amigo de la comida con sustancias tóxicas. Así es que perdona, pero prefiero comerte viva.

« ¿ _Sustancias tóxicas_?», medité. ¡La posibilidad acababa de convertirse en certeza!

La araña abrió su inmensa boca. Rápidamente dije:

-Usted también es un humano reencarnado, ¿verdad?

La araña apartó la boca, la cerró y movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, pensativa.

-¿Tengo razón? -insistí.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la araña asintió con cautela. Mi sentido de la alarma dejó de trabajar y, un poco más relajada, añadí:

-Yo también me he reencarnado. Me llamo Hermione Granger.

-¿La presentadora de televisión?

-Sí, la misma -contesté aliviada y, en cierto modo, halagada de que me conociera.

-Y usted, ¿quién es?

-Era.

-¿Quién era?

-Ronald Weasley -contestó la araña.

Busqué en el disco duro de mi memoria, pero no obtuve ningún resultado para Ronald Weasley.

-No se esfuerce. Usted no me conoce -dijo la araña-. Yo era un don nadie. Aquello me sonó a dechado de autoconfianza.

-Nadie es un don nadie -dije, utilizando el tono distendido y afable que había aprendido a usar con los entrevistados difíciles.

-Yo sí -replicó-. Usted era presentadora de televisión. Yo, un insignificante funcionario gordo del sector del tratamiento de aguas residuales.

-Oh, también es una profesión interesante –contesté en un tono distendido aún más afable.

-¿Y qué tiene de interesante?

-Bueno, ejem... Todo. Las aguas residuales son muy interesantes -dije.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que las arañas también podían mirarte en plan de « _A mí no me jodes_ ».

-Alguien como usted no me habría mirado ni con el culo -afirmó Ronald Weasley.

-Pues claro que sí -dije, con empeño-. Hasta con la cara.

-Pero si incluso ahora sólo habla conmigo porque me la voy a comer.

« ¿Voy?», pensé, « ¿ha dicho "voy"?». Tendría que haber dicho «iba». No me gustó nada el uso del presente. Mi sentido de la alarma comenzó a activarse de nuevo.

Tan tranquila como pude, dije:

-Me gustaría saberlo todo de usted. Suélteme y podremos charlar.

-¿Quiere charlar con alguien que a los treinta y tres aún vivía con su madre?

-Ejem..., sí -mentí.

-No la creo -replicó.

-No hay motivo para no creerme -dije, y me di cuenta de que mi voz no sonaba nada creíble.

-Malgasté toda mi vida -comenzó a lloriquear Weasley -. No hice realidad ni uno de mis sueños.

¿Sabe que nunca bailé desnudo bajo la lluvia?

-No... -y no había nada que pudiera interesarme menos.

-Me habría encantado bailar desnudo bajo la lluvia -suspiró-. ¿Ha bailado alguna vez desnuda bajo la lluvia?

-No -contesté ciñéndome a la verdad. No me iban los resfriados.

-Mi madre, sí.

Miré hacia el cobertizo, que estaba al final de nuestro gran jardín, y oí a Harry maldiciendo mientras buscaba el adaptador para conectar la manguera.

-¡Suélteme, por favor! ¡Tengo que salvar un hormiguero del exterminio! - apremié.

A Ronald la araña, le desconcertó el cambio súbito de tema y le expliqué hablando a borbotones de qué se trataba.

-¡Me importan un pito esos bichos!

-Pero a mí no -grité.

-¿Va a seguir charlando conmigo o no? -preguntó.

-¡No! -respondí con poca visión táctica-. ¡Libérame de una vez, idiota! -Se había acabado el tratarle educadamente de usted.

-Mamá tenía razón, todas las mujeres son unas mentirosas.

No me gustó el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Volvió a acercarse a mí. Ese rumbo tampoco me gustó. Y a mi sentido de la alarma, menos aún, pues hizo que casi me estallara el cráneo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -pregunté, sin conseguir apenas tapar el nerviosismo de mi voz.

-Comerte -dijo lapidariamente.

Él también había renunciado al educado «usted».

-¡QUÉ! -exclamé.

-Tengo hambre.

-¡No puedes comerte a una persona!

-Tú no eres una persona. Eres una hormiga. Yo soy una araña. Así es nuestra nueva vida. Hay que adaptarse. Todo lo demás sería engañarse.

Esa manera de abordar el fenómeno de la reencarnación me pareció a todas luces demasiado pragmático. Weasley se acercaba cada vez más. ¿Qué podía hacer contra aquel loco? Pensé en ello a toda prisa y se me ocurrió una idea desesperada:

-Déjame ir o me tiraré un pedo en tu boca.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sin vocalizar apenas: ya tenía la boca muy abierta.

-Déjame ir o me tiraré un pedo en tu boca. Pensó en ello y luego dijo:

-Podré hincarte el diente igualmente.

-Pero no tendré buen sabor -contraataqué.

Ronald Weasley titubeó y luego replicó:

-Pero estarás muerta.

-Volveré a nacer -objeté.

Guardó silencio, confundido. Y yo añadí:

-Y antes de morir me habré tirado pedos en tu boca.

Y el sabor no se te irá en muchos días. Ronald la araña buscó un argumento en contra y, por desgracia, dio con uno:

-A lo mejor te engullo antes de que puedas tirarte pedos.

Ahora era yo la que buscaba un argumento contra su argumento, y también di con uno:

-Tirándome pedos soy más veloz que el viento.

Weasley titubeó. Un buen rato: buscaba un argumento contra mi argumento en contra de su argumento. Yo percibía su aliento cálido en torno a mi culo de hormiga. El pánico iba en aumento, mi instinto de huida se desbocaría en cualquier momento y yo intentaría escapar. Y entonces la mugrosa araña reencarnada me hincaría el diente. Mantenía una lucha conmigo misma. Dura. Al final no pude seguir combatiendo a mi instinto. Mis piernas se pusieron en posición de arranque, lo cual con toda seguridad significaría mi perdición.

En el último momento, Ronald Weasley dijo:

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Me liberó de los hilos pronunciando las siguientes palabras:

-No me gusta la comida que discute con uno.

Me estrellé contra el suelo. Me hice daño, pero me sentía increíblemente aliviada por no haber acabado aquella vida haciendo de tentempié de arañas. Miré a Harry, que salía del cobertizo. Había encontrado el adaptador para conectar la manguera. Salí corriendo, pero aún tenía las patas pegajosas de los hilos de la telaraña y se me pegaron en la terraza.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, madame? -preguntó Casanova, que había aparecido de repente detrás de mí.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, me quitó rápidamente los restos adherentes con sus numerosas patas.

-Gracias -le dije, y me dispuse a salir corriendo de nuevo.

-Quédese, por favor -me instó Casanova.

-Tenemos que avisar a las hormigas -repliqué, y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del túnel.

Casanova corrió detrás de mí:

-Se ahogará, madame. Y ahogarse no es una buena manera de morir -dijo Casanova, y me dio la impresión de que había pasado más de una vez por la experiencia de morir en el agua.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Los avances que la humanidad ha realizado en los últimos siglos acostumbran a ser fatales para mí. En mi vida ciento seis fui a parar a una jofaina de cerámica blanca.**_

 _ **Tenía una superficie tan lisa que patiné y caí en unas aguas profundas. Las últimas palabras que pude oír tuvieron un carácter críptico para mí. Una voz masculina grave dijo: «Mira, cariño, he montado un limitador de descarga en la cisterna.»**_

 **-oOo-**

-¡Necesito buen karma! -repliqué bravamente.

-Posee usted más valor que juicio -dijo Casanova suspirando, y me dio alcance.

-Para alguien que es famoso por su encanto, eso no ha sido muy amable que digamos -repliqué con una sonrisa forzada.

-Oh, al contrario: en una mujer, admiro el juicio y adoro la sensualidad, pero lo que más me impresiona es una mujer con coraje.

-Gracias -dije, sorprendida de repente de mi propia valentía: lo más corajoso que había hecho en mi vida humana había sido traer al mundo a Lily.

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada del túnel, Casanova me cerró el paso.

-¡No me detenga! -dije con rudeza.

-No lo pretendo -dijo Casanova-. Súbase a mi espalda. Lo miré con asombro.

-Puede que a mí también me vaya bien un poco de buen karma.

-Creía que acumular buen karma no iba con su disposición natural.

-Aún no hemos acumulado nada - _replicó la encantadora hormiga sonriendo_ …

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 ** _Este capitulo es uno de mis preferidos, Ronald la araña, díganme si no es de lo mas irónico, jajaja._**

 ** _Si bien Hermione Hormiga me encanta, hay que reconocer que Casanova se lleva todos los aplausos, lo adoro._**

 ** _En fin veremos que le depara a este dúo. ¿Cual será su siguiente aventura, lograran acumular buen Karma?_**

 ** _Besos Anthares_**

 ** _P/d: Saludos para vos Susee, lectoras como vos pocas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de compartir tus opiniones las valoro mucho._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Aclaración: esta es una adaptación de Safier. D. con los personajes H.P de nuestra amada J. K.R, en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…_

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 ** _LEY DE LA IMPORTANCIA E INSPIRACIÓN_**

 _El valor de algo es el resultado directo de la energía y la intención que se pone en él._

 ** _Cada contribución personal es también una contribución a la totalidad._**

 _Las contribuciones mediocres no tienen ningún impacto, son tan comunes que se anulan entre ellas._

 ** _Pon todo tu corazón en cada acto para que obtenga el valor necesario._**

 **-MOTIVOS EQUIVOCADOS-**

Recorrimos el túnel a una velocidad de vértigo y nos detuvimos a poquísima distancia del suelo.

-¡Huyan! ¡Sálvense! ¡Pronto se inundará todo! –rugí con todas mis fuerzas. Las hormigas levantaron la vista un instante.

-¡Vamos, corren para salvar su pellejo! –continué gritando. No corrieron.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! Siguieron sin correr.

-«Arriba» significa: ¡muevan el culo de una vez!

Me miraron de nuevo un instante con la mirada vacía y prosiguieron con su trabajo. Como yo no era su comandante ni mucho menos su reina, mis advertencias les importaban tres pitos. Ocurría lo mismo que en las grandes empresas: _el sano juicio se estrella en la jerarquía interna._

-No le hacen caso, madame -dijo Casanova.

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta –repliqué mordaz, y añadí- Iremos a ver a la reina. La reina es la única a la que las hormigas harán caso. Sólo ella puede ordenar la evacuación.

-Pero no somos precisamente sus hormigas preferidas -señaló Casanova.

-Da igual. ¡Quiero buen karma! -repliqué.

-Es usted muy cabezota -suspiró Casanova y alzó el vuelo hacia los aposentos reales.

Llegamos a la ventana panorámica, que estaba vigilada por dos sacerdotisas de la Guardia Real y nos detuvimos a la altura de sus ojos planeando y oscilando como un péndulo.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó una de las guardianas.

No nos reconoció, estaba claro que el día anterior habíamos huido de otras sacerdotisas.

-Queremos ver a la reina. ¡Es urgente! -exigí.

-La reina no recibe visitas no anunciadas.

-Pero es que se trata de la vida de todas las hormigas.

-La reina no recibe visitas no anunciadas.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea «La reina no recibe visitas no anunciadas»? -pregunté irritada.

-La reina no recibe...

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! -la interrumpí.

Casanova me susurró al oído:

-¿Salimos volando?

-No -respondí y señalé hacia los aposentos de la reina-. ¡Entraremos volando!

Lo atravesé con la mirada.

-Leo en sus ojos que no podré hacerla cambiar de opinión -dijo Casanova suspirando.

-Ha leído bien -contesté.

Casanova voló trazando un amplio arco para poder tomar suficiente impulso y se lanzó a todo trapo hacia las sacerdotisas, que lo miraban con estoicismo. Eso sí, el estoicismo fue menguando a medida que nos acercábamos. Pasamos a velocidad punta entre las dos guardianas, que resultaron catapultadas a un lado por el aire que levantó nuestro vuelo y cayeron al suelo.

Debieron de hacerse daño, pero les fue mucho mejor que a nosotros.

-No puedo... -gritó Casanova en pleno vuelo vertiginoso.

-¿No puede qué? -pregunté, también gritando.

-¡No puedo frenaaaaaaaaar!

Nos estampamos contra la pared del aposento real y caímos atontados sobre el lecho real.

Eso, por sí solo, ya habría sido un sacrilegio.

Pero el hecho de que la reina estuviera durmiendo en el lecho empeoraba la situación. Caímos en blando, pero la _queen_ estaba aún menos divertidaque en nuestro último aterrizaje forzoso sobre sucuerpo real

Casanova se rehizo primero y me dijo:

-Tengo la impresión de que la reina no está dispuesta a escucharnos.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle « _Yo también_ », la reina levantó su monstruoso cuerpo y dijo con voz atronadora:

-Esta vez no llamaré a la guardia.

-¿No? -pregunté con una ligera esperanza.

-Yo misma os arrancaré la cabeza. ¡Aquí y ahora! -gritó.

Tragué saliva y ella empezó a pisotearnos con sus enormes patas.

-Escúcheme -supliqué mientras esquivaba los golpes-, ¡todos corremos peligro de muerte!

-Vosotros no. ¡Ustedes pronto estarán muertos! -dijo sin dejar de dar golpes, y me acorraló. En un rincón, el siguiente porrazo me daría de lleno.

-El hormiguero pronto quedará inundado por una marea gigante -dije precipitadamente.

La reina interrumpió el golpe. Sus dos patas delanteras se detuvieron a tan sólo un nanómetro de mi cráneo.

-¿Una marea? -preguntó.

-Sí, un humano...

-¿Qué es un humano?

-Disculpe, un grglldd -rectifiqué.

-El singular de grglldd es grgglu -me gritó Casanova.

-Disculpe, mi reina, un grgglu va a inundar el hormiguero -rectifiqué de nuevo.

La reina bajó las patas y constató:

-Los grglldd son muy capaces de hacerlo.

-Tiene que ordenar a las hormigas que abandonen la ciudad -insistí.

La reina me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Y por qué tendría que creer a una ridícula obrerita?

-Si no fuera por eso, no habría vuelto; al fin y al cabo, usted iba a ejecutarme.

La reina asintió, eso la había convencido. Y entonces dio la orden de evacuación.

Desgraciadamente, la reina no entendía lo mismo que yo por « _evacuación_ ».

-Traed de mis aposentos a los mejores amantes.

Nos iremos con ellos -ordenó a las dos sacerdotisas.

Las dos sacerdotisas salieron corriendo. La reina las llamó:

-¡Y que no se enteren las demás sacerdotisas de que nos largamos!

Miré a la reina, desconcertada.

-¿No quiere que las demás sacerdotisas lo sepan?

-Mis amantes sólo pueden llevarnos a mí y a las dos guardianas -me explicó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y se acercó a toda prisa a la ventana panorámica.

-¿Dejará que las demás sacerdotisas se ahoguen? -pregunté horrorizada.

-Sí, ¿y? -contestó la reina.

Las sacerdotisas entraron a toda prisa en el aposento en compañía de diez hormigas voladoras.

-¿No va a dirigir una proclama al pueblo?

-En una situación como ésta, cada segundo cuenta.

¡No puedo malgastar mi tiempo! -dejó bien claro la reina.

Luego se dirigió a sus amantes:

-Llevadnos a la superficie.

Las hormigas voladoras obedecieron. Dos de ellos cargaron con las sacerdotisas, mientras los otros seis cargaban entre resoplidos a la reina.

-No puede dejar que su pueblo se ahogue -grité.

-Lo que importa es la continuidad de nuestro pueblo -replicó la reina con los modales de los dictadores en una conferencia de prensa-. Yo tengo que salvarme para salvar al pueblo.

Dicho esto, ordenó a sus amantes que la llevaran por los aires.

Me quedé conmocionada: Harry anegaría la ciudad en cualquier momento, ¡ _y la reina dejaba a sus súbditos en la estacada_! Me asomé consternada a la ventana: las pequeñas tropas pululaban por todas partes. Seguro que Krttx y Fss también estaban por allí. Ellas merecían seguir con vida mucho más que la reina.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a las hormigas! -dije a Casanova, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo iba a conseguir que esta vez me escucharan.

Entonces oímos el retumbar del agua que entraba bramando por el túnel.

-Demasiado tarde -dijo Casanova.

-Eso parece -asentí con tristeza.

-Al menos hemos salvado a unas cuantas hormigas -prosiguió Casanova-, a lo mejor basta para tener buen karma.

-Ojala -repliqué.

Y llegó la gran marea.

 **-oOo-**

De nuevo vi mi vida con mi ojo espiritual: la huida de los aposentos reales, Ginny en albornoz, Harry desesperado, yo durmiéndome sobre la mejilla de la pequeña Lily..

En ese punto intenté con todas mis fuerzas detener la película. Quería disfrutar del recuerdo de Lily, de su respiración, de su cercanía, del besito de hormiga que le había dado... _Quería saborear todo eso eternamente_...

Pero el torrente de recuerdos se desbordó: divisé a la reina que huía y oí la marea. ¡Y vi la gran masa de agua que anegaba desde arriba el hormiguero! ¡Oí los gritos de las hormigas! Vi que la tierra de la cúpula cedía y nos caía encima. Noté que el agua fangosa me arrastraba...

Entonces se me nubló la vista...

Durante un segundo. Vi de nuevo la luz. Cada vez más clara. Era maravillosa. Me envolvía.

Pero supuse que volvería a rechazarme. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no abrazarla. No entregarme a ella.

No quería volver a llevarme una decepción. Pero tenía las de perder, era demasiado dulce. Dejé de resistirme.

La abracé.

Me sentía tan bien. Tan protegida.

Tan feliz.

 _Entonces la luz me rechazó. Una vez más_.

Me desperté muy triste. Había mentido a Casanova: era cierto que quería ahuyentar a Ginevra, pero una parte de mí anhelaba enormemente esa luz. Una parte muy grande.

El signore tenía razón: era como la zanahoria del burro.

Tenía la esperanza de no reencarnarme más en hormiga, aunque realmente no acababa de creer que hubiera escapado a ese destino. Al fin y al cabo, mi intento de salvar el hormiguero no había tenido mucho éxito. Sólo había logrado salvar a una reina que oprimía a su pueblo.

Sin embargo, si volvía a ser una hormiga, ¿por qué no veía nada? ¿Por qué sólo me notaba cuatro patas en vez de seis?

¿ _Y por qué demonios alguien me estaba dando lametazos_?

-Estate quieta, pequeña. Sólo quiero asearte –dijo una voz afable.

Quise preguntar: « _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Ya no soy una hormiga_? _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está el chalado de Buda?»_

Pero sólo me salió un largo «¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!».

¿Era yo? Volví a intentarlo. Grité « _¡Buda!_ », pero sólo se oyó «¡Iiiii!». De acuerdo, estaba claro que aquellos chillidos provenían de mí. ¿Era una cría de perro?

-Tranquila -me susurró la voz cariñosa en tono maternal.

« _Tranquila, tranquila_ », pensé. « _Estoy ciega. No puedo hablar. No tengo ni idea del cuerpo que tengo y una lengua no para de darme lametazos: ¿cómo demonios voy a estar tranquila?_ » -Iiiii -dije, pues, muy intranquila.

-Mi pequeña, no tengas miedo de la vida -susurró la voz afable.

« _No tengas miedo de la vida_ »: eso estaría bien, pero antes quería saber de qué vida se trataba. ¿Quizás de la de un topo ciego? Pero no estábamos bajo tierra, podía notar los cálidos rayos del sol en mi cuerpo. O sea que no era un topo. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Una oveja ciega? ¿Un perro ciego? ¿Una gallinita ciega?

-Bueno, ahora les toca a los demás -dijo la voz, y por suerte se acabaron los lametazos.

« _¿Los demás?»,_ quise preguntar, pero también esa vez me salió únicamente un «Iiiiii». Entonces oí otro «Iiiiii», y otro y otro y otro. No estaba sola.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **De las memorias de Casanova: Volví al mundo como mamífero, y mi corazón rebosó de felicidad, porque a partir de entonces mi vida amorosa cobraría con toda seguridad un merecido impulso.**_

 **-oOo-**

-Pequeñines, no os pongáis nerviosos. Mamá está con vosotros -dijo la voz cariñosa. Y los otros «Iiiiiis» se fueron acallando.

« _Mamá está con vosotros_ »: qué frase más bonita. Sin embargo, me recordaba lo que realmente iba mal.

Daba lo mismo en qué me había reencarnado, no estaba con...

-¡Lily! Mira cómo la mamá asea a los conejillos –oí decir a Harry. Una frase que desató un alud de pensamientos:

• ¡Lily está aquí!

• Y Harry también.

• Harry ha matado a casi todas las hormigas.

• Eso me enfurece.

• Aunque él no supiera lo que hacía.

• Él nunca había sido una hormiga.

• Ni un conejillo de Indias.

• ¡¿Era yo un conejillo de Indias?!

• Al menos, eso había dicho Harry.

• Él le había regalado una conejilla a Lily por su cumpleaños.

• Seguro que la voz era de esa conejilla. Y la lengua húmeda.

• O sea que la coneja de las narices estaba preñada.

• Por lo tanto, yo tenía razón.

• Y Harry se equivocaba. El muy idiota. (Ahí tienes tu test de embarazo Potter)

• Al menos, yo ya no era una hormiga.

• ¡Yupiiiiii!

• Había acumulado buen karma.

• ¡Más yupiiiiiiii!

• Era una conejilla de Indias.

• Realmente, eso no era motivo para ningún ¡yupiiiiiii!

• Eso era una mierda.

• ¿Cómo demonios iba a echar a la arpía siendo una conejilla?

-No es cosa tuya echar a Ginevra -dijo una voz que reconocí en el acto por su tono de Papá Noel.

 _Era Buda_.

Y entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, surgió un conejillo de Indias tremendamente gordo, que me sonreía amistoso.

Era de un blanco radiante. Y cuando digo radiante, quiero decir radiante: tuve que cerrar los ojos para que el conejillo resplandeciente no me cegara. Buda ya lo había dicho en nuestro primer encuentro: « _Adopto la forma de la criatura en la que se ha reencarnado el alma de la persona_.»

Con un movimiento de pata, el conejillo Buda ahuyentó la oscuridad y en su lugar apareció un gran prado con los colores más vivos del technicolor. Se extendía hasta el infinito y por todas partes brotaban unas flores alucinantes que parecían salidas de un tripi* de los años sesenta. Estaba clarísimo: aquel escenario no era real.

Buda me había secuestrado para poder hablar conmigo sin que nadie nos molestara.

Tiene que ser divertido que puedas crearte tu propia realidad. Si yo pudiera, mi realidad sería como sigue: sería otra vez humana, no sería socialmente reprobable engañar al marido con Draco Malfoy y Ginny sufriría amnesia y viviría en el lago Titicaca.

Me miré y descubrí que era un cachorrito de conejillo de Indias. Tenía un pelaje marrón y blanco, y aún estaba pegajosa del parto.

-¿Por qué sólo me he convertido en conejillo de Indias? -pregunté y, antes de que Buda pudiera replicar algo, pataleé con mis patitas-. ¡Yo quiero ser un perro!

 _¡Quiero, quiero y quiero!_

(Una semana antes habría considerado imposible que algún día llegara a decir una frase como aquélla.)

-Para reencarnarte en perro tendrías que haber acumulado más buen karma.

-¿He salvado a las hormigas que no tocaba? -pregunté.

-No.

-¿No?

-Las has salvado por el motivo equivocado.

-¿Por el motivo equivocado?

-Has actuado por razones egoístas. Porque quieres echar a Ginevra. Si hubieras hecho lo mismo de todo corazón, ahora serías...

-¿Un perro? -pregunté esperanzada.

-O algo superior -replicó mientras el prado de LSD se desvanecía lentamente a nuestro alrededor.

Ya sólo veía a Buda, blanco y radiante. Y, a su alrededor, una oscuridad intensa.

-Vive una buena vida -dijo el conejillo gordo, y se esfumó.

-Eh, ¡no puedes largarte sin más!

Pero, a esas alturas, ya sabía que aquel idiota podía hacer lo que quisiera. Volvía a estar sola en la oscuridad y pensé qué significaría « _algo superior_ »: ¿un mono o incluso una persona? ¿Y de qué me serviría volver a nacer persona?

Sería más pequeña que Lily. Un bebé. Aun así, volvió a invadirme la esperanza: si fuera un bebé humano, a los dos años ya podría hablar. Se lo explicaría todo a Harry y no dejaría que se liase con la maldita arpía de Ginny.

A lo mejor él incluso me esperaría hasta que yo fuera mayor y volvería a casarse conmigo. Él tendría entonces unos cincuenta, y yo dieciocho...

Caray, si hasta estaba pensando en casarme de nuevo con Harry. ¿Aún sentía algo por él?

Sin embargo, esa fantasía tenía una pega: si la gente pudiera acordarse de todas sus reencarnaciones, igual que yo siendo hormiga y conejillo, ¿el mundo estaría lleno de gente que recordaría sus vidas anteriores? De gente que diría: «Yo era Humphrey Bogart* y estoy contento de ser mucho más alto.» O bien: «Yo fui bailarina en el Moulin Rouge, pero mis conocimientos de cancán no me sirven de mucho en la junta directiva de la Mercedes.» O bien: «Yo era John Lennon, ¿por qué ahora no paso a la siguiente ronda en Operación Triunfo*?»

Pero las únicas personas que recordaban vidas anteriores eran o Shirley MacLaine* o locos o ambas cosas.

Con todo, tanto si me reencarnaba en perro como en persona, ambas cosas serían mejores que una vida de conejilla roedora. ¡Tenía que seguir acumulando buen karma rápidamente!

-¿Puedo coger en brazos una de las crías? -preguntó Lily.

Yo estaba de nuevo en la jaula. Los rayos del sol ya no me calentaban, el cielo probablemente se había nublado. Tenía mucho frío.

La mamá me lamía los ojos pegajosos. Así pues, lo primero que vi en este mundo siendo una conejilla fue una lengua rosa. ¡Pero lo segundo fue Lily!

Parecía que, por un momento, se había olvidado por completo de su tristeza. La presencia de las cinco crías le alegraba el corazón.

-Porfa, porfa, ¡dame el que está en aquel rincón! -dijo señalándome a mí-. No para de mirarme.

El pulso me latía a mil. Quería que Lily me cogiera y me manoseara.

Harry abrió la puerta de la jaula. Mis hermanos gritaron de pánico: «Iiiiiiii...»

-No pasa nada, pequeñines -susurró la mamá-. Los walalalala no comen cobayas.

(Estaba clarísimo que mamá cobaya nunca había estado en China.) Mis hermanos siguieron chillando a pesar de aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras que yo seguía tan tranquila.

-El del rincón es el único que no tiene miedo -constató Lily.

-Pues cógelo -dijo Harry.

El pulso me latió aún más deprisa; Harry estaba a punto de sacarme de la jaula y de ponerme en brazos de la pequeña. Podría hacerle mimos, notar su proximidad...

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? -oí decir a Ginevra.

-Lily quiere coger en brazos una de las crías.

-Pero si acaban de nacer. Seguro que no les hará ningún bien -dijo la entrometida.

-¿Ningún bien? -grité-. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que siente un conejillo de Indias. Tú nunca has sido un conejillo de Indias. Como mucho, una conejita de las otras.

Evidentemente, ella sólo oyó un sonoro «¡Iiiiiiiiiiii!».

Pero mi chillido hizo que los demás conejillos aún chillaran más.

-Lo ven, chillan de miedo -dijo con aires de « _ven que yo tenia razón_.»

Cerré en el acto mi boquita de conejillo. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-Tienes razón -dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a Lily, añadió-: Esperaremos a que sean un poco más grandes.

Cerró la jaula.

Y Lily volvía a estar muy lejos de mí…

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!:_**

 _¡Hermione ya no es mas una hormiga! Ahora es un conejillo de indias, ¿que aventuras le depararan? ¿Y casanova donde esta?_

 _ **Tripi:**_ _es una droga mas conocida como_ _ **LCD**_ _entres sus efectos, se incluyen alucinaciones con ojos abiertos y cerrados, sinestesia, percepción distorsionada del tiempo y disolución del ego_ _ **.**_

 _ **Humphrey Bogart:**_ _fue un actor de cine y teatro EEUU. El estilo cínico y moralmente dudoso de muchos de sus personajes, el eterno cigarrillo siempre entre sus dedos y su condición de galán poco convencional son algunos de los rasgos más recordados de su filmografía._

 _Según la lista del American Film Institute, está considerado la primera estrella masculina más importante de los primeros cien años del cine norteamericano_

 _ **OT:**_ _concurso de talento musical._

 _ **Shirley MacLaine:**_ _es una actriz, cantante, bailarina, escritora y activista estadounidense. Cree en la reencarnación._


End file.
